My Promise
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find’s she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. In doing so, she'll guide and teach one of her friend’s descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to keep her promise? HP/SM
1. Chapter 1

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**PS: I am going to desperately need a beta for this story. I haven't read all the books to this crossover...and I've forgotten a lot of what I have read of it. So, who wants to be my beta? *puppy dog pouty looks***

**

* * *

**

Eternal Sailor Moon stared around at the destruction and Chaos that lay before her boot clad feet. Her knees wobbled and her hands trembled as tears leaked down the sides of her face, dripping down upon the cold and uncaring ground covered in freshly spilt blood. Her blue eyes scanned the area, silently begging for any sign of life amongst her fallen comrades. Nothing. Her heart broke and, finally, her knees gave out. Sobs racked her body and, in the background, the Star Light's sat huddled together, crying their own tears of sorrow for the only remaining soldier of justice for earth.

"Come back," Eternal Sailor Moon cried out, sniffling and looking up through watery eyes. Her vision was blurred and all she could see were the bloodied and beaten figures of her friends. Why?

"Sailor…Moon," Eternal Sailor Moon heard but did not move from her spot. She waited until Sailor Star Fighter was beside her to make any move. Wrapping her arms around the leather clad soldier, she cried until it hurt to breathe. Fighter remained by her side, rubbing her back and trying to ease her pains. Though she knew nothing of how it felt to lose her friends and love, she understood how it felt to feel completely lost.

In the distance, a small but bright light started to draw closer. Both Fighter and Moon had yet to realize it's fast approach, but Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker's cry of warning had them both aware in seconds. Pushing their aching bodies past their limits, the four Sailor Scouts left standing prepared to fight until their last breath.

"Such a bright and shining star should never be hidden behind such sorrow," a sweet tinkling voice echoed through the empty space, ringing in the ears of the war hardened Sailor Scouts. The soothing sound wove through their bodies, easing their aches and pains for the moment.

"Who…who are you?" Eternal Sailor Moon questioned the glowing ball of light. A tinkling laugh answered her before the light dimmed down enough to reveal a small pixie-like person. Her hair was let loose and a shinning shimmery veil was held atop her head by beautiful pears, flowing down her back with her long mane of hair. The length of the veil far surpassed the length of her miniature body. In her hands was a long staff that glowed brightly on the end, blocking the view of the tip. Her apparel was more was that of a dress which rounded out before coming together tighter at her feet and then flowing out. Long strings and strands of pearls dotted her body, reflecting the light and making her seem to glow all the brighter.

"I am Guardian Cosmos. Cosmos's Seeds guardian fairy," the small woman smiled fondly up towards the confused and weary blonde that was still held in the protective hold of the black haired Star Fighter.

"Cosmos?" Eternal Sailor Moon questioned the small fairy while the Star Light's looked upon each other with knowing glances. The woman-child that had come to fight as Chibi-Chibi had spoke to them of Cosmos as Sailor Moon fought and defeated Shadow Galaxia.

"Yes," the guardian fairy nodded her tiny head, the pearls on her ears knocked together, making a tinkling noise, "Long ago, a shining star came here. She was carrying a child's small star seed. That star carried a shine very similar to yours, Sailor Moon."

Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she unconsciously leaned in closer. In her mind's eyes, she could picture her mother, Queen Serenity, "So?"

"So, you came to protect the universe from the threat of evil. Time and time again you have fought but never have you had to make such a sacrifice." The fairy's tiny eyes filled with sorrow as they regarded the worrier.

"_The power to lose everything and the power to gain everything, this is the ultimate power, the one I forgot," Sailor Cosmos stared sadly at the battle taking place while the Star Light's stared hard upon her, "When I receive the power to lose everything and save everything, that is when I will truly become Sailor Cosmos…" _ That single memory flooded through the minds of the three Sailor Scout's from the fire planet, filling them with dread at what might occur.

"I offer you a choice, Sailor Moon," the guardian fairy took on a serious note, her light dying lightly at the burden of carrying this offer, "Do you want to start new star's history? Or would you rather continue to live as you are?"

Eternal Sailor Moon froze completely and her mind flashed back to all of the fights and all of the wars. Pain washed over her as she remembered how much each of her friends enjoyed being normal during the time that there were no enemies. They could be care free teenagers that only had to worry about passing grades and boys. Her mind then flashed to Darien. He could finally accomplish his dream of becoming a doctor and helping to save lives but in a much safer environment. If she were to take this from them, would they ever forgive her?

"I – " She chocked, tears leaking from her eyes once again as her heart was torn on what to do. Could she be so selfish as to ask them to give up their dreams for her?

"I… want them to be happy…" Eternal Sailor Moon gave up, sighing as her whole body fell back to the ground, trembling. "They don't deserve to have to fight over and over, sacrificing their dreams for me."

"Such a bright and shining power," the guardian fairy floated down, using her staff to lift the heart broken worrier's face, "To keep such a pure light without taint is truly amazing, Sailor Moon. You are truly the strongest warier. Know this; however, good and evil cannot exist without the other. For your wish to be granted you must lose everything but you will gain the power to save everything," as the guardian fairy spoke these words, the bodies of the fallen Sailor Scouts glowed in their respective colors and Sailor Moon's body glowed a bright white.

The Star Light's gasped, realizing what was happening as Sailor Cosmos' words from earlier rang once again in them minds. Eventually, the light's became too much and everyone was temporarily blinded.

When it passed, Eternal Sailor Moon had been replaced with the ever powerful Sailor Cosmos. Her skirted fuku had been replaced by a white dress with golden sleeves. She wore no gloves but a long silvery see through cape which reached to her feet that were now fitted into a pair of white heels. In her hands, a long staff appeared made up of silver with a golden ball on it. On the tip of the staff, a large sphere glowed with power and, on either side, a small wing spread from it. Similar objects sat between her breasts and below her concealed belly button. However, in the center of the circle, a bright gold eight pointed star was there. From the symbol at her waist two long ribbons stretched down to her feet and eight colors in rainbow formation graced the front of her dress, symbolizing the sacrifice she made. Her once golden blonde hair was now silver along with her eyes and her cream colored skin took on a shade similar to that of the moonlight. In her hair, on her arms, and her feet, three pears sat on either side with one small wing. On her brow, an eight pointed gold star sat glowing with the pears stretching out from the sides and, around her neck, a silver choker with the same star sat lightly.

The attention of the now Sailor Cosmos was focused solely on the now civilian forms of her friends and love. Their once beaten and bruised bodies now seemed untouched as they lay upon the clean ground. Taking a few steps closer, they began to stir and looked up upon the woman that sacrificed everything that was herself for their happiness.

"Why?" Raye questioned her best friend, voicing the concerns of everyone present.

"Because you deserve to be happy and to live your dreams," Cosmos spoke, her eyes held to the strong ex-warier of Mars.

"Odango Atama you idiot!" The girl cried out as she charged for her. Cosmos half expected the priestess to assault her. She was surprised to feel her friend hug her close, crying into her shoulder. Each of the others followed suit, clinging to the solitary warier. Cosmos smiled softly at the emotion, knowing that, in the end, they would be happier and that they would never remember this happening. Her silver eyes lifted to the form of her past love, Darien. He stood standing tall, regarding the woman that was his love and, at the same time, not.

Next to his form stood the semi-transparent one of Rini and Cosmos felt her heart ache at the sight of what she would never have, of what she gave up. The child had silent tears rolling down her face and she trembled under the stare of Cosmos. Pulling back from her friends, Cosmos went and kneeled before the cotton candy haired child, cupping her cheek and thumbing away the salty trails, "Do not cry, all will be well."

"Momma!" The little girl threw herself into the woman, crying even as she disappeared from view. _You must lose everything to save everything…_

Standing back up, Cosmos spoke softly to each of her former protectors and friends, "You all have stood by and protected me from the very beginning. You sacrificed your lives, happiness, dreams, and future for me. The devotion and loyalty will forever be remembered by me but … now I must return the favor. I was offered the chance to set you free of your promise to protect me. If I had not, there is no telling how much more you would have had to suffer a fate of dying only to be reborn to die again. I could not bear it…I don't think I could have fought against you again. I will not see you hurt and I _will not_ ever see you die again; it would destroy me…"

"Sailor Moon-"

"No, I am no longer Sailor Moon but the Ultimate Warier- Sailor Cosmos, Light of Hope," Cosmos stood tall, squeezing her staff tightly and willing herself not to back down. She had accepted the offer and chose her fate. She would not take back her word and leave her friends to fight and die any longer.

"You have been given a chance at true happiness. No longer will you have to fight to protect the ones you love, no longer will you have to die to protect your family and friends, you will live a life free of any bindings to your once Princess."

"Amy, you can go to Germany and study to be the doctor you always wanted to be…"

"Raye, you can seek a career as a singer to help your grandfather with his shrine…"

"Mina, you can become the model you always wanted to be…"

"Lita, you can become the best chef and prepare the world's finest delicacies as you always have dreamed…"

"Amara, you can continue to race and be like that of the wind …"

"Michelle, you can continue to reach out with your musical and artistic talents to touch the souls of everyone…"

"Little Hotaru, you can live a life free of the burden of being the Messiah of darkness and can become anything you want to be…"

"Setsuna, you will no longer be tied to the gates of time but free to live a life all of your own…"

"Darien, you can live a life as a successful Doctor that is not tied down to destiny or a thousand year romance from a past life…you can chose you own path, make you own choice, and live your own life…"

"You all can live free with those that you love and those that you care for. Your life is your own to control – not fates. Your dreams can become more than just dreams, goals and achievements. I will see to it that your happiness is fulfilled."

"What about you, Koneko?" Amara, the tomboy, questioned the now taller woman.

"I am the light of the universe, the opposite of Chaos. I must stay to fight and to balance out the universe. Where there is good, there is evil; where there is Light, there is darkness; where I am, so is Chaos," Cosmos spoke these words with a sad finality.

"Chaos still lives?" Hotaru questioned the woman whom had been her savior at the time of Mistress 9's defeat.

"Yes," this time it was the guardian fairy who spoke, "Chaos lives but is weakened. He will seek out a new host to consume and control."

"You can't fight alone!" Mina demanded, "We won't allow it!"

"You won't remember any of this after your star seeds are sent back to the earth," Cosmos replied solemnly, looking to the ground sadly.

"What are you to do?" Setsuna questioned.

"I will wait and watch for Chaos to make his move," Cosmos turned her silver gaze to the oldest of the women present.

"What about your family?!" Raye demanded.

"All traces of my existence will be removed. Memories, pictures, videos, any and all will be wiped clean from the face of the earth just as it will from your memory," Though the words were firm, Cosmos broke inside at the hurt look crossing each face.

"Is there no other way?" Amy questioned silently, her eyes were focused solely on her feet but, near them, were small tear droplets.

"For you to live in peace with those you love, no, there is no other way…"

"This is not fair!"

"Guardian, it is time," Cosmos spoke to the fair, turning her back on her friend. The guardian fairy nodded and began to weave a spell, causing each of the friends to disappear.

"Wait, Serena, please!" This time it was the voice of Lita. She had remained quiet, almost distant, something not normal for the strong warier.

Turning around, Cosmos waved for the guardian fairy to hold back for a moment. Only Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Darien remained of all her friends.

"Yes?"

"I must ask you a favor, please grant it," Lita watched and waiting for Cosmos' nod to continue, "I have been having flashes of a past I do not remember."

Cosmos eyed the former Scout of Lightening wearily, wondering what it meant.

"I'm not sure what to make of them but I see myself in a magical world filled with things only found in a child's fantasy. Yet, they are real; it confuses me but I know it's true. The last vision was filled with a small child with dark hair and eyes as green as mine. I was putting him to bed when an evil aura came and threatened me and my loved ones. After killing my husband, he went for my child but I jumped in the way, sacrificing myself for my child. He still lives but…I can sense he still is not safe…please …find and look after him… he'll bare the mark of Jupiter…though I was not aware of my true purpose, I was still connected with my birthright," Lita's eyes were flooded with tears and her face was red from the emotional build up.

"You speak of an evil happening in a parallel dimension of our own," the small fairy spoke knowingly.

"You know of what she speaks?" Cosmos' head whipped towards the small figure floating beside her and the fairy nodded. "A great evil similar in strength to Chaos flourishes there. A prophesy has been made of the boy you speak, the one with the lightening bolt scar upon his brow."

"Could we all have lived lives before now?" Hotaru questioned the small fairy.

"The Cauldron is the place in which all stars are sent to be reborn. It is the source of everything and everyone regardless to the plain on which they reside. With so much power and so much activity, it is quite likely that something went awry in the rebirth process of the late Queen Serenity's wish…"

"He is a child of the gods and so he shall be protected as such," Cosmos promised her friend.

"Thank you," Lita hugged the tall woman-child tightly and her tears of appreciation spotted the crisp white dress of the soldier.

"Live freely knowing that all will be well in the end," the fairy spoke as she whisked the former lightening wielder away. Hotaru was the next to go, waving goodbye to her savior while holding the hand of Setsuna.

"Thank you, Princess," Setsuna spoke and the relief she felt from her duty to the gates reflected in her maroon colored eyes. All that was left was Darien and he stared deeply into the silver pools of Cosmos' eyes.

"I understand but I wish it could be different. I love you, Buns," the man spoke even as he disappeared. His star seed, along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, returned to the Cauldron, awaiting their return to earth.

"Sailor Cosmos," turning, the silver warier saw the three Star Lights healed and with the Star Seed of their princess.

"Thank you for standing by and helping me in this battle," the young woman spoke softly, smiling fondly at the three newest friends of hers.

"Thank you for helping us regain our princess and our light," Sailor Star Healer spoke through a watery smile; it was truly an emotional day for them all.

"I made a promise to help you and I always see my promises through," Cosmos spoke with a soft smile. Though she was happy for her newest friends, she envied them.

"I will see to the safe return of each star seed, Cosmos." The voice of the newly healed Golden Scout, Sailor Galaxia, spoke up. Cosmo turned and watched as every star seed swam around the golden woman and followed her to their homes.

"You now have a new promise to fulfill, Cosmos," the guardian fairy spoke up, watching as Cosmos watched her friends return to a life free from duty and responsibility to the past and future.

"And I always fulfill my promises," Cosmos steadied herself and turned, making her way to the Cauldron and gazing down. She would see that the last wish of her friend was fulfilled and then, then she could live truly in peace.

"I will be here watching over you and helping to guide you," the Guardian of Cosmos' Seed spoke softly into the ear of the Scout. With a nod, Cosmos summoned her giant white wings and jumped into the air, flying down into the Cauldron in search of the faint energy signature of the last descendant of Zeus.

* * *

**Well, there you go the first chapter to a new story. You all can thank Lawliet's Bride for this idea and this new story. I believe you get the main gist of the idea. Anywho, I would enjoy to hear what you think of this and how I managed to get Cosmos to travel to the world Lita spoke of in the end.**

**Lawliet's Bride: I hope this was to your satisfaction.**

**Review if you like, they motivate me :)**

**Sesshy**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Cosmos' body continued to soar down further into the Cauldron, looking for the way that would lead her to the last descendant of Zeus, Jupiter's child from her first reincarnation. All around her light filled the area and various star seeds swam around, waiting to be reborn.

Cosmos gave another powerful flap of her wings, boosting her speed up and sending some of the playing star seeds flying back out of the way. The Cauldron, a place where star seeds are born, knew no time and Cosmos was lost as to how long she continued to search. Finally, however, she could make out a large archway from a distance. The aura of her target was flowing from there!

With a sigh of relief, Cosmos opened her wings, slowing down her descending body as she drew closer. The rest of the way, Cosmos let her body float down closer to the strange looking archway. Her silver eyes took in the aged looking stone which was cracked and looked ready to break at any time. Hanging from it was a long black curtain. It billowed in an invisible breeze that seemed to blow through the archway and into the world where her young charge was awaiting unsuspectingly. It was a very strange sight. Cosmos was still a ways away when, suddenly, something change. The black and tattered curtains began to flow back towards her as if forced back by something.

"What's this?" Cosmos questioned. Her eyes quickly focused on a figure slowly slipping beneath the black sheets and falling into the light of the Cauldron. Immediately, his body faded away and only his star seed was left.

"SIRIUS!" A pained scream hollered from through the doorway followed by countless other rackets. Cosmos felt a pang in her heart when she heard the heart broken scream. Just as soon as the scream tore through the archway, the sound of breaking glass was heard.

Cosmos felt a pull at the back of her mind. The sound was all too familiar, but where had she heard it? As if to answer her, the staff which she held in her right hand glowed, creating a portal that flashed to a time of the Dead Moon Circus.

Cosmos watched the replay of when she was attacked and her dream mirror was accidentally destroyed. The sound of the shattering of the mirror and the sound from before were one in the same. Someone's Dream Mirror had been shattered. How? Nehellina was long gone as were her minions. The portal faded along with the glow at the tip of her staff and the glow of Pluto's sign faded from her forehead.

Cosmos' reverie was broken when she noted the star seed that had entered into the cauldron only moments before. Instead of moving to enter deeper into the cauldron, it lingered by the archway. Slowly, Cosmos neared the star seed. The closer she drew, the more she could feel from it. Sadness. Anger. Embarrassment. Loneliness. Hate. Love. Fear.

The strength of each emotion was so intense and it struck Cosmos physically as well as mentally. She, too, had felt all of those things and more just a few minutes prior to entering into the Cauldron.

"Hello, little one," Cosmos spoke softly while reaching out a hand towards the softly glowing star seed. It seemed to glow brighter, as if startled. Smiling softly, Cosmos cupped the star seed in her hand and brought it closer.

"Such emotions from a newly returned star seed," She spoke mostly to herself as she brought it to eye level. Her intense gaze seemed far off as if debating something. The soft sound of her clicking her tongue against her teeth echoed around the star seed finally after a few minutes.

Cosmos brought the star seed closer and as she did, the eight pointed star and crescent moon on her brow glowed brightly. She placed a feather soft kiss upon the star seed, blowing a bit of life into it before letting go of it. Flying back, Cosmos watched as the form of a tall but haggard man appeared before her. His shaggy black hair had a few wisps of grey hair streaking through it; however, Cosmos noted, he did not look old enough to warrant such streaks.

Stress. Yes, stress and worry was the cause. His face gave proof to that with the anguished and confused look he sent her way. A face that Cosmos was sure once looked incredibly handsome was now covered in premature wrinkles from the worry and stress of life. Cosmos began to wonder what could have caused such a thing to happen to this man. She had a feeling, however, she would soon find out.

"Who are you?" the man broke Cosmos from her thoughts. His dark eyes stared at her hard, not trusting her at all.

"I am many things and yet I am not," Cosmos answered flatly, her gaze meeting and matching his.

"What do you want with me?"

"For starters, a name," At this, Cosmos sent him a soft and reassuring smile, hoping it would calm his anxiety. Though the smile did not reach her eyes, the man seemed to relax just a bit.

"My name was Sirius Black," came the gruff answer.

"Was?"

"I'm dead aren't I?" This time a harsh sneer resonated in his voice and was directed fully towards the white angel-like woman floating before the dark man.

"In so many words, yes." Cosmos nodded softly. The man's face filled with pain and disappointment and Cosmos found herself pitying him.

"Why would an angel come to greet me then? Merlin knows my damned soul is not meant for heaven," the tone he used was sarcastic and full of self hate and loathing.

"I am by no means an angel, Sirius Black," Cosmos shook her head and willed her wings away. They melted into her back, forming, once again, her long silvery translucent cape. "Neither did I come here to greet you. Simply said, I happened upon you while in route to find someone of great importance."

The man seemed to stiffen slightly at the last part of her explanation, "Who is that?"

"That I am searching for?" Cosmos inquired and at the man's nod, continued. "I am looking for the one with the mark of Jupiter upon his brow."

"Mark of Jupiter?" Sirius questioned in confusion, sending a weary look towards the woman with insta-wings.

"Yes, a lightning bolt," Cosmos answered the confused man and watched as the confusion slipped to be replaced by white hot anger. The man called Sirius Black reached into his pockets and pulled out what looked to be a stick of some sorts.

"I won't allow you to hurt Harry!" Sirius growled under his breath, whispering something else so low that not even Cosmos could pick up what was said. She noted however, a red line snaking out of the tip of the stick and making its way closer to her.

"What is that?" Cosmos questioned as the seemingly harmless red light moved towards her chest, entering her body immediately after touching it. For a few moments, Cosmos felt a powerful tingle shoot through her system, electrifying all of her nerve endings; it quickly passed.

"Why didn't it work?" Sirius black was now enraged.

"What exactly was supposed to happen?" Cosmos questioned the man, narrowing her eyes. So he had intended to attack her.

Sirius ignored her and sent another stunning spell towards her, praying to Merlin that it worked this time. Unfortunately, Cosmos had lost her patience and decided to use her own light show.

"Silence Wall!" A large purple shield appeared before her, preventing the spell from coming close to her and repelling it back at him. Sirius summoned a defensive spell but it did not work, his own stunning spell hit him.

Cosmos' anger slowly died when she noted the man had been frozen stiff. The look of shock and the indignation was quite humorous to the cosmic woman.

"Interesting," Cosmos whispered under her breath while inspecting the now frozen man. With an uncertain hand, she poked the man's arm. Seeing that he was still unable to move, she retrieved the stick from his hand and stood directly in front of him.

"Quite an interesting means of defense," Cosmos prayed while holding the stick before her. "However, I find it quite curious how you did it with some random twig from a tree." A wave of anger flowed over her senses. Apparently, calling his means of channeling magical abilities similar but not quite as powerful to that of a Senshi had insulted him.

"I'm going to hold onto this for a few moments," Cosmos slipped the wand into her subspace pocket, noting the shock and panic that now radiated from him. Ignoring it for the moment, she concentrated on healing the man from his paralysis. Her body pulsed with power. Waving her staff over his head, she sent a small amount of her powers to him, letting them unfreeze him.

"How did you do that?" Sirius demanded, albeit not as harshly. Cosmos wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she had temporarily seized his stick.

"Do what? As you noticed, quite a few things occurred during the short amount of time we have been speaking."

"You were able to counter the Stunning Spell I sent even after it made contact!" Sirius seemed exasperated by now and very tired.

"I'm not quite sure in all honesty; however, I believe the more important question is _why_ you sent the attack towards me," Cosmos could not help but let a bit of anger slip into her tone.

"I will not have you hurting Harry! He has enough problems as it is and does not need some winged woman to add onto them," the man was once again barking accusations towards her. Cosmos tipped her head to the side slightly, gazing even more intently upon him. For some reason, she was reminded of a dog whose bone had been stolen from him.

"What have I done to warrant such accusations from you? I have neither attacked nor provoked you and, yet, you see the need to jump to unnecessary conclusions before seeking an explanation," the Usagi in Cosmos was quite surprised at handling of the situation. Whereas the Princess and Senshi in her crowed happily. Finally, all of her reincarnations had become one; Princess, Senshi, and Usagi come together as Cosmos. It would take some getting used to but there was plenty of time for that.

"What _do_ you want then?" Sirius questioned her through narrow eyes. His body was tenser than ever and he seemed to be on guard, ready and waiting for her to try and pull something. Cosmos admired his bravery for a moment. Even though he knew he stood no chance against her, he was willing to fight and protect the one she sought.

"My purpose in life is to protect those that cannot protect themselves, to right wrong and triumph over evil, and to see to it that the dreams of each star has a chance to be fulfilled," Cosmos answered him.

"You're going to protect him?" Sirius was uncertain and it showed in both his stance and voice. His shoulders had relaxed, hands had unclenched, and eyes took on a misty look while his voice quivered.

"I am the guardian of love and justice, protector of everything good, and the Messiah of Light, among many other things," Cosmos gave a curt nod, watching as the man calmed more and more with each bit of information she shared. Though she would like to see such a scarred man fully healed, she could not divulge all information in regards to her newest mission.

"I want to help," the man squared his shoulders again and his gaze became determined.

Cosmos opened her mouth to object but a familiar person formed between the two. The tiny, fairy-like figure of the Guardian Cosmos' Seed appeared before the cosmic warier.

"Let him come, Cosmos," the small voice spoke, shocking the one she addressed. "He would be of great help to you in fitting into the new world you will be exposed to. His knowledge and guidance will help to make things easier. You will need all the help you can get."

Cosmos sighed and closed her silver eyes, silently praying to Selene for guidance, "What of his attachment to the descendant?"

"Harry!" Sirius corrected.

"Sirius Black," the tiny woman turned her ageless eyes on the man, "You were not meant to ever return to the world of which you came. If you are granted this privilege, you must cease your reckless actions and sacrifice much. Can you return knowing that you will be unable to show yourself to your godson? Would you be able to stay back and let Cosmos handle things?"

"I-I," Sirius seemed to fall back on the memories he had, memories unknown to the two voyeurs waiting on his answer. The man turned slightly, gazing back at the archway that had changed his life, his plans, and his dreams. He knew without a doubt that Harry would be hurting. Sirius had heard the pained cry and had felt it just as much as Harry. Could he sit back and watch the most important thing to him on earth suffer in pain thinking that he, Sirius, was gone for good while, in reality, he was close to him?

"I told you-"

"I'll do it," the voice was soft but it was firm as he interrupted Cosmos.

"Are you sure?" the tiny woman questioned. This time, Sirius turned to face both women and the pained look of steel determination was unfiltered. They knew before he said anything that he would. He was going to sacrifice everything to see to the safety of his young godson. Everything.

"Very well," Cosmos caved in, sending him a sad smile. Though she did not know everything, she knew enough to safely say that the trials ahead would bear down hard upon both Sirius Black and Harry. Whether or not they could make it with their sanity in tact was unknown.

"You'll have to change his appearance and keep him well hidden, Cosmos," The Guardian spoke, turning her eyes back towards the Senshi.

"I will," Cosmos nodded and summoned her wings once more. Clenching the staff tightly in her hands, she raised it, calling forth upon the powers of the Cauldron. The tiny woman floated next to her, mimicking the cosmic warriors' actions. Together, they gave life back to the star seed of Sirius Black. When the light died, Sirius felt complete once again.

"We'll deal with the disguise when we have found a place to stay for a while," Cosmos suggested while flapping her wings and heading towards the archway.

Sirius nodded and leaned towards the archway and his body seemed to float right along behind Cosmos. Both stopped and gazed at the gate, preparing themselves for the next move.

"Good luck," the voice of the Guardian Cosmos' Seed spoke when the two passed through the archway.

**…**

Cosmos and Sirius emerged from the other side of the archway to find a large group of people seemingly bounded on the floor. Cosmos looked on in confusion while Sirius smiled in satisfaction. He could tell Dumbledore's work from a mile away. The few remaining people that were conscious stared in awe at the reappearance of Sirius Black and shock at the silver haired woman beside of her.

"Who are they?" Cosmos questioned while turning her gaze towards the man standing beside her.

"Death Eaters. They are followers of the one seeking to kill Harry," Sirius answered without sparing her a glance. Cosmos turned her eyes back towards the group, narrowing her silver eyes and filling the ones before her with a sense of dread.

"Dumbledore must have arrived and taken care of them. We need to get out of here before he sends someone to collect them," Sirius advised while grabbing the wrist of the woman and pulling her off of the dais.

Once they landed on the heavily damaged floor, Sirius turned into his Animagus form and looked up expectantly towards the stunned warier.

"Well then," Cosmos shook off her initial shock while ignoring the angry outcries from the group behind them, "I shall take care of the rest." Waving her staff in front of herself, a portal formed. She motioned for the man turned dog to enter. After he did, she turned to the group behind them.

"You will regret the day you swore loyalties to the darkness," Cosmos answered before stepping back into the portal; it closed around her as soon as she was fully inside, leaving the Death Eaters to mummer amongst themselves.

Lucius Malfoy, one of the Death Eaters in the group, glared heatedly upon the spot where Sirius Black had once been. How the man had come to escape the fate of the veil was unknown to the wealthy but soon to be shamed man. His thoughts faded from that of the filthy Black to the silver haired woman who seemed to have aided him. Before Lucius could contemplate too much, a large group of Aura's appeared. He cursed his miserable luck and prepared himself to be taken off to Azkaban for his _short_ stay. Yes, they may have failed for now but Lord Voldemort would win, Lucius Malfoy would see to it that his Lord and Master did.

**…**

Harry was not sure whether or not to be happy to return back to his Aunt and Uncle's house or disappointed. Every since returning to Hogwarts, his moods had stayed depressed. Sirius' death had a major effect in his life and it seemed as if everything in Hogwart's reminded Harry of his godfather's death. If only he had practiced Occlumency more, if only he had listened to Dumbledore and Hermione, if only he had opened Sirius' gift before looking in the fire, if only he hadn't of listened to Kreacher, if only, if only. Harry's thought's continued to place the blame on either himself or on Dumbledore. Losing the only remaining family (that he cared for) was too much and it had been his entire fault.

Harry, however, found himself sitting with his friends in a compartment all to themselves. Ron was still smiling and laughing at the thought of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle having been turned to slugs after their failed attempt to ambush Harry on the train. The members of Dumbledore's Army (DA) Order had stopped the ambush before it had time to start. Harry smiled a faint smile as Ron retold the story to Hermione. He had to agree, he could not wait to see the look on Malfoy's mother's face when she saw her son.

"Goyle's mum should be real pleased, though," Ron snickered between bites of a chocolate frog, "he's loads better looking now!" Ron stuffed another chocolate frog in his mouth, gulping it down quickly. Hermione had gone back to reading the _Daily Prophet_ which she had now began to read religiously since the reappearance of Voldemort had been accepted by the Ministry. Ginny, Harry noted, was doing a quiz in _The Quibler_, and Neville was busy admiring and petting his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, a plant he had received earlier in the year; it had now grown a great deal and mad odd crooning noises whenever Neville touched it.

"…What'd ya say, Harry?" Ron questioned his dark haired friend, nodding his head towards the chess board he'd just finish setting up. Harry nodded, accepting the challenge and placing his pieces in their proper places. A good game of Wizard Chess would help to pass the time and get his mind off of things that had happened. For a while, the only sound that filled their compartment was the sound of papers rustling, Hermione snipping articles out of the _Daily Prophet_, the chess pieces battling it out, Crookshanks meowing, and the train traveling towards the station.

"It's not even truly started yet," Hermione sighed while placing her paper down and collecting her cut-outs. "It won't be much longer, though…"

"Hey, Harry, look," Ron mumbled while nodding his head towards the glass of the compartment door. Harry turned his head just in time to see Cho walking pass their compartment. Before she and her friend, Marietta Edgecombe, could completely pass by the doors, Cho and Harry's eyes met. Cho blushed and turned her gaze away while Harry's eyes stayed locked on the door for a few more moments.

"What's going on with you and her anyway?" Ron questioned lightly, knowing that it was a sensitive subject. Harry brought his attention back to his friend and shook his head, clearing it just in time to notice one of his pawn's had been chased off it's square by Ron's knight.

"Nothing," Harry said while shaking his head; it was the truth.

"I've heard she was going out with someone else now," Hermione whispered while throwing tentative glances towards Harry. She had retrieved her paper, pretending to read it so to hide behind it incase Harry became upset.

Harry admitted he was surprised and, yet, a part of him was glad to hear it. He had long since got over wanting to impress Cho seeing that all she seemed to want to do was cry and talk about Cedric. Harry, on the other hand, had wanted to forget. Seeing one die and having to discuss it were two different things. He had enough of remembering.

"Well, you're better off I say," Ron broke the silence, finally. "I mean, yeah, she's pretty and all but you don't need someone so gloomy."

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else, anyway." Harry shrugged, wishing to get off the topic of his failed love life. Though, it was a nice change from the pushed topic of Sirius that Hermione had been trying to get him to open up about for the past couple days.

"She's dating Michael Corner now," Ginny added from behind her quiz. Ron and Hermione turned semi shocked looks towards the younger girl.

"But-but, I thought _you_ were going out with him!" Ron stuttered, his ears turning red at the thought of his younger sister dating anyone.

"Not anymore. He didn't like the fact that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch so I let him go," Ginny shrugged. "He got really whiny about it and went off to comfort Cho."

"He always was a bit of an idiot I always said," Ron smiled smugly, highly delighted that his sister was not dating anymore. "Good for you on dumping him. You should choose someone _better_ next time." Ron hinted while sending Harry a look.

"Well I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he was better?" Hermione giggled at Ginny's comeback only to receive a heated look from Ron.

"WHAT?!"

Harry tuned out the rest of the trip and settled for thinking about how life would be now without Sirius. His mind flashed him back to when Sirius had fallen back. The shocked looked mixed with the laughing face from moments before would never fade from his mind. It all played back in slow motion, repeating itself and taunting Harry over and over. Sirius was …_dead._ For some reason, the idea did not settle well with him. Harry knew it was true, but, still….

The sudden jar from the train slowing broke Harry from his thoughts. Glancing up, he noted that they had arrived at platform 9 and ¾. Sighing to himself, he stood and gathered his belongings, preparing himself for another summer of torment…

…or so he thought…

**…

* * *

**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter into My Promise. I have a problem though. I am either going to have to sell my house or rent it out to help pay off bills that piled up do to my inability to work while receiving cancer treatments. So, the only reason you will receive updates on this story will be because I finished the fifth book and am starting the sixth. As I read, I will type what will happen next in the story. **

**This does not fully guarantee updates since I'm in a highly depressed mood right now. So, motivate me by reviewing my story as you did before. :) I won't lie and say I was not surprised by the turn out of the first chapter. I honestly did **_**not**_** think anyone would be interested. I'm glad to see, however, that you were. I look forward to your words of wisdom, support, review, and/or criticism.**

**Sesshy**

**Special Thanks to: Lawliet's Bride, Doll~Face, Usagi Uchiha, Susan, Wildflower1014, Moon Mage Goddess, Failisse, Alycee Lanet, Malacoda, Megan Conosoer, Mwhahahaha18 (what a fun name :D), and Nice Huntress.**

**Look forward to future comments from you all :D**

**…**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**PS: I wasn't going to update this till I hit 20 reviews but because I love you all and I have scans tomorrow-I changed my mind. Pray for me that my cancer has not returned. Tomorrow will decide if I go back on chemo or not ....dun dun dun....  
**

**...****

* * *

**

The city of London was oddly quiet as night settled upon it. A bright and full moon hung high in the sky, alighting the city along with several thousand stars. Only a few wispy clouds dared to streak through the sky, interrupting the peaceful scene the nearly clear sky created. Below, however, fog slowly slithered across the pavement, creeping and covering everything, even the river that ran through the heart of the city, Thames. Though the partially undisturbed water reflected the moon perfectly, it was soon engulfed completely in the thick fog.

Floating carelessly upon the water was a small boat in which held a single fisherman. The hour of the night was too late for any normal man to be out upon the water; however, this man seemed to ignore the protocol for normalcy. He sat upon his boat, cigar in his mouth, bandy at his side, and fishing pole in hand. With a _zing, plop_, he cast his line and waited for a bite.

Inhaling the deep fresh air and cigar smoke through his mouth, the man slowly released it, letting a fume of horrid smelling smoke mix with that of the fog surrounding him. A small tug pulled on his line and the man sat up straighter, giving a small jerk to the right. Only a nibble. He sighed and leaned back, enjoying the scenery (or what he could make of it) that surrounded him.

In the distance, one could hear the quack of a duck that had been startled awake by a car crossing the Tower Bridge (1). Just as the man began to relax, a noise startled him. Unknown to him, two people had been traveling via portal and the other end had just opened near him.

The yelp of something resembling an animal echoed and bounced off the water, making the man look around in slight terror. The noise grew louder, however, it was changing. Finally, the old man glanced up in time to notice a large black blob land in the dark waters next to his boat. Water sprayed up, splashing over the fisherman and drenching him. The man's mouth fell agape, cigar falling to the deck. Throwing his head up, the man squinted his eyes and tried to see through the fog and to where the man had come. Nothing but the swirling mist greeted him. He did, however, hear a voice.

"I'm so sorry," was the cry of a female, leaving the fisherman to wonder what it was she was sorry for and making him forget that it was coming from an impossible place, right above him.

"Sirius, are you okay?" The female voice questioned in concern. Sereous? Why was she asking if he was seriously ok? How did that woman know him? The fisherman grew more and more confused. That is, until he heard the waters stirring again. Spinning around, the man was greeted with the sight of a very unruly and wet man splashing in the middle of the river. Rushing to the side of his boat, he motioned for the man to swim over, intending to help him.

The man in the river must have saw and understood because he quickly swam over and pulled himself up (with the help of the very confused fisherman). Now that the man was out of the water, his rescuer began to consider throwing him back. Given the unruly state of his appearance, the fisherman wondered if the man had just escaped from prison. If so, he would be one dead fisherman if he wasn't careful.

"Thanks," the soaked man grumbled while glaring up at the sky. A light chuckle from the same female voice was softly carried by the wind. The wind seemed to have startled the fisherman, eating away at his already frazzled nerves. The fog that had slowly been creeping upon the silently slumbering city was moving on with the wind, as if being forced aside.

Once again, the fisherman glanced up only to see a black oblong circle containing a woman inside of it. Stranger yet, she and the thing which held her were floating in mid air. Immediately, the fisherman felt his head spin and a nauseous feeling creep up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should have called it quits after the seventh glass!

"I'll be needing my wand back, Cosmos," the man that had been rescued from the freezing depths of the river called up towards the silver haired woman. The fisherman let his confused and slightly misty eyed gaze flicker between the two. He watched as the silver haired woman jumped down, landing gracefully with the aid of her wings (_WINGS_!), onto his boat. The sight of the large, feathery white wings attached to the back of the beautiful woman had the fisherman on his knees, staring openly upon her in shock.

"Why is that?" She seemed to not have noticed the man's move. Unknown to the fisherman, the drenched Sirius waved his hand towards him, indicating that the reason was none other than the groveling man at the cosmic warrior's feet.

"We very well can't leave him remembering what he just saw," Sirius sighed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cosmos still did not seem to understand why the man would warrant the return of his wand.

"I can easily fix the problem," Cosmos answered while _finally_ turning her gaze to the man who sat upon his knees in front of her, reaching out and, yet, trying to restrain himself from touching her. The Angel.

"Angel!"

"I seem to be called that a lot today," Cosmos sent a soft smile towards the confused man. "I promise that this won't hurt a bit," She spoke once more, confusing the man even more. He could not understand what she meant by it. Why would an angel have to hurt him? Nothing made sense to him at the moment. He was definitely calling it quits on the brandy from now on!

"Luna Mind Meld!" The woman's hand glowed as she touched it to the fisherman's forehead, transferring energy and rearranging the most recent of memories. The light show only lasted a few seconds. After which, the fisherman proceeded to pass out at her feet.

"Done," Cosmos gave her head a quick but stiff nod while moving to prop the poor fellow back into his chair.

"Now what are we to do?" Sirius questioned her, making a note to question the girl later on her powers and such.

"We find a place to stay," Cosmos answered while summoning another portal.

"Whatever you say, _but_, this time, you're stepping out first!" Sirius demanded. He was not ready for another dip in the river any time soon. Cosmos only offered him a twitch of the lip as she entered into the portal, followed closely by Sirius Black.

**…**

Elsewhere in London, two other gentlemen were awake at the same late hour, discussing matters of grave importance. One man sat behind a large desk full of important papers that needed his attention. On his desk sat a name plate with his name and position engraved upon it. The position, though written smaller, weighed heavily upon the man. _Prime Minister._ Those two words seemed to haunt the troubled man sitting behind the desk. Every since the first day he had entered into the position, he had been introduced to thing's he had only imagined in his dreams.

Across from him, sitting in a very hard chair, was a portly man (the same man that had caused all the trouble for the Prime Minister from the beginning), heavily flustered, and seemingly in the greatest bit of disarray the Prime Minister had ever seen him. In the other man's hand, he twirled a green bowler hat nervously, throwing glances from a portrait, to the Prime Minister, and back towards the Prime Minister's fireplace.

"You mean to tell me, Fudge, that Lord Vol-" the Prime Minister was interrupted by a squeak of fear and a sharp, reprimanding look from the other man. "-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is _alive?_"

The one known as Fudge seemed to sink further into his chair as he nodded solemnly to the question asked of him. The Prime Minister did not fail to notice the eyes of his _guest_ continued to shoot around the room; however, this time he noted the extreme fear and unease, as if mentioning the name would bring the subject to them.

"Is that Black fellow with him again?" The Prime Minister questioned while recalling a visit some three years ago in regards to an escaped convict.

"Black?" Fudge seemed confused at them moment, "Black? Sirius Black you mean?" Fudge questioned as he brought his attention back to the topic on hand. "Merlin's beard, no. He's dead. Turns out that we were…" Fudge seemed to have formed a thick lump in his throat, "wrong." As soon as that little word slipped through his lips, the man fell into a coughing fit. "Turns out Black _was_ innocent after all. He was not in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named either. I-I mean," Fudge started to fluster again, "all evidence had pointed to him. We had fifty eye witness', but, anyway, as I said before. Black is dead. Actually, he was murdered inside of the Ministry of Magic. An inquiry is currently being held to look into the matter…."

As the Prime Minister sat back and examined the man before him, he could not help but to feel pity. Though the visits of Cornelius Fudge were anything but pleasant and welcomed, the Prime Minister could understand the pressure and how easy it was to succumb to it. However, the pity was soon eclipsed by smugness. The fact that the Wizard was having as much if not more troubles than the Muggle was something the Prime Minister found quite ironic and humorous. Fudge had turned his life upside down from day one in office and now the Prime Minister was seeing Fudge's life turned upside down in return. There was also the tiny fact that no one had been murdered in the government departments under his charge. Well, not _yet_….

"Black is by-the-by now, however. There are more important matters at hand such as the war -" Fudge had stopped fiddling with his bowler to, instead, crumple it in his tightly clenched fist.

"War?" Squeaked the Prime Minister who had been brushing an appreciative hand over the fine oak of his desk. "Surely you must be exaggerating!" At the shake of Fudge's head, the Prime Minister reprimanded himself. Fudge was not the type to joke. No, not ever.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to the world of the living and has been joined by those of his followers who had recently broken out of Azkaban in January." A pinched look crossed Fudge's face when he mentioned the escape, another escape. He once again began to twirl his bowler hat. "Since they have moved into the open, they have been wrecking havoc non-stop. First was the Brockdale Bridge. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named actually threatened a mass Muggle killing unless I stood aside for him-"

"Good God, so that was _your _fault? I'm having to answer to all these questions and concerns in regards to rusted rigging and corroded expansion joints because of you? God only knows what else I have to answer to in here," the Prime Minister exclaimed while pointing to the fact of his messily covered desk.

"My fault? Mine?" Fudge had stood, dropping his bowler at his feet. "So you are telling me that _you_ would have caved into the blackmail?" This made the Prime Minister second guess his quick judgment.

"I would have put all my efforts into catching the blackmailer before he committed the crime."

"Do you really believe that I did anything but the best to prevent that from happening? Can you honestly? Every Auror in the Ministry was and is trying to find and stop him while rounding up his followers. We happen to be talking about one of the most powerful wizards of all time here, not some mediocre magician! This is a wizard who has eluded capture for almost three decades!" Fudges face was growing redder by the minute and he struggled to keep his remaining cool.

"I am left only to guess he created the hurricanes in the West as well?" As the conversation continued to progress, the Prime Minister felt as if the last few strands of his sanity were forever lost. Giants? Evil Wizards? Death Eaters? How was he to explain this all to the public? Internally, the Prime Minister laughed at his idiodicy. Looking back, he began to wish he had never won the election in the first place. If it meant being contently unaware in pure bliss, he would gladly take it verses being the sole Muggle allowed to bare the weight that knowledge of the Magical world could cause.

"….losing Amelia Bones." Fudge finished off on what the Prime Minister could not fully recall.

"Losing who?"

"The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. We believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have murdered her in person." Fudge sighed once again, sinking into his seat dejectedly.

"Why?" The Prime Minister questioned. He recalled reading about the killing in his own paper.

"Because she was a very gifted witch and all of the evidence proves that she put up one hell of a fight," Fudge answered without meeting the gaze of his host.

"But the murder was in _our_ newspaper," the Prime Minister whispered, astounded and surprised that something magical had made it into the commoner news. "It was a very nasty killing that has left the police baffled. The newspaper had a field day with it considering it was just around _my_ corner!" The Prime Minister pointed a finger back towards a portrait of a man with a silver wig atop his head.

"And as if that was not enough, we have dementors running about uncontrolled!"

"I thought the dementors-"

"-Guard the Prison of Azkaban. Yes, they did until they abandoned their post to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I won't pretend that it wasn't a blow to the Ministry considering we were supposed to be the ones they followed." Fudge interrupted the cry of outrage that the Prime Minister had been all prepared to complete.

"But aren't they dangerous? Didn't you say they drained all the hope and happiness from their victims?" The reminder of this fact sent chills of fear and disgust up and down the Prime Ministers spine.

"Yes and they're apparently _breeding_. That is what has been causing all of the mist."

"Breeding…" The Prime Minister said in a half laugh-half crazed voice. "Fudge you have got to do something! It's your responsibility as Minister of Magic!" Demanded the outraged, frightened, and concerned Muggle Minister. Fudge openly laughed at the order coming from the man; however, not for the reasons the Prime Minister would have at first believed.

"It's very kind of you, Prime Minster, but there is nothing that I am able to do. You see, I was simply sent here to deliver you the news. Since this whole ordeal began, the Wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation. I was sacked three days ago!" Towards the end of his semi-hysteric speech, Fudge grew somber, falling in on himself and once again on the receiving end of the Prime Ministers pity. When the Prime Minister tried to apologize, Fudge waved off his concern and told him that the new Prime Minister would be arriving. Suddenly, the portrait of an ugly man in a large silver wig spoke, stating that the Minister of Magic wished to have an appearance with the Prime Minister. Sighing in defeat, the Prime Minister agreed, wishing that he portrait was removable. Sadly, he had tried to have it removed and all attempts failed.

Both Fudge and the Prime Minister turned to watch the flames of the fire place turn green before a figure uncurled from within. Fudge immediately rose to his feet but it took the Prime Minister a moment longer to mirror the action. At first, the Prime Minister foolishly thought that the one introduced to him as Rufus Scrimgeour looked much like an old lion. His great man had several streaks of grey highlighting it and, under his bushy eyebrows, he had bright yellowish eyes. He wore a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy and loping grace. Though the man walked with a limp, he still seemed to be quite powerful and imposing. The Prime Minister held no doubts as to why the Wizarding community sought to have him as their Minister of Magic.

"How do you do?" Rufus questioned while offering a hand. The Prime Minister shook it and watched as the man limped to the door, tapping it with his wand. The sound of a lock sliding in place could be heard.

"I'd rather that be unlocked."

"And I'd rather not be interrupted." Already the Prime Minister was unsure of what to think of the new Wizard Minister. By the time the two were ready to leave, the Prime Minister was debating on typing up his own resignation speech. The news was no different with the newest Minister of Magic. The only thing new the Prime Minister had learned was that a man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt had been placed as his protection. At first, the Prime Minister had believed him to be normal. He was fooled.

Apparently, the Ministry of Magic did not wish to have the Prime Minister easily cornered and placed under an Imperious Curse. Thus, they had been able to sneak an Auror into his office. The only reason the Prime Minister decided to continue being aided and protected by Kingsley now was due to the fact of his hard work and quick skills. Before the two wizards had managed to leave through the fire in which they had arrived, the Prime Minister sent them one last question.

"For heaven's sakes, you're wizards! Isn't there something you can do? Some sort of magic?" Both wizards had turned to face him, faces solemn and tired.

Scrimgeour was the one to answer, however, "The trouble is, Prime Minister, that the other side can do magic, too." With that, both men vanished, leaving a troubled and scared Muggle man in their wake. Not only did the Prime Minister now have to worry about answering to the questions that were caused by magical beings, now he had to worry about a very dangerous wizard trying to kill him. Reaching into his desk, the man pulled out a bottle of Aspirin.

**…**

Miles away, two cloaked figures stood on the doorstep of the last house on Spinner's End, a street full of rather rough looking houses. A very dim light glimmered through the old curtains hanging in the window of a downstairs room. Lifting a small and very pale hand, one of the cloak figures knocked persistently at the door. The figure beside the other shuffled nervously, throwing scathing look's towards the one knocking.

Several minutes passed before the old door before the two figures creaked open ever so slightly. A sliver of a tall and dark man stood in the crack, scrutinizing the two visitors that were calling so late in the night. The one that had knocked on the man's door reached up and threw back her hood. Long platinum white hair cascaded down her back. Her pale skin was slightly flushed from both tears and the trek to make it to this location.

"Narcissa!" The man gasped while taking a step back and opening the door wider, making sure that it was not his eyes deceiving him; it wasn't. Narcissa Black Malfoy stood upon the front step looking much like a woman who was missing part of her soul. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," came the strained whisper, "I must speak with you at once. May I come in?"

"Of course," the man named Severus nodded and fully opened the door, allowing her and her companion to enter into his house.

"Snape," snapped the still hooded figure as she followed after her companion.

"Bellatrix," was the reply gifted to her. Severus Snape's thin mouth curled slightly into a mocking smile. Closing the door with a quick snap, he moved to lead them directly to the small sitting room. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix had the feeling of being in a dark, padded cell as they looked upon the room. The place had an air of neglect filing it and only the barest of necessities filled the room. Books lined every inch of the walls, a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in the center of the room. Above them, a candle filled lamp cast a eerie light over the room.

With a wave of his hand, Snape motioned for his guests to seat themselves upon the sofa. Narcissa through herself down, removing her cloak and tossing it to the side; however, Bellatrix simply moved to stand behind her, guarding her and ready to attack Snape should the need arise.

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked after settling himself in the armchair opposite of the two sisters. Looking upon them, Snape was reminded of the Yin-Yang sign. Though they were related, Narcissa with her pale skin, eyes, and hair was a perfect contrast to Bellatrix's dark eyes and hair.

"We…we're alone, aren't we Severus?" Narcissa questioned with a shaky voice. Her eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Wormtail is the only other one present in the house. I don't believe, however, that you were counting vermin, though," Snape flicked his wrist and a loud squeak of protest sounded from behind some shelving of books. Soon, the squeak was followed by the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs. "The Dark Lord has seen fit to have Wormtail assist me. I offer my apologies since he has lately taken to listening at he doors. I'm unsure as to what he means by it, but, nevertheless. You were saying Narcissa?"

"I shouldn't be here and I know I ought not to speak of this to anyone-" Narcissa began with a shudder and another quick look around the room.

"Which is why you ought to hold that tongue of yours, sister!" Bellatrix growled while squeezing the scared woman's shoulder. "Particularly in present company."

"Present company?" Snape echoed Bellatrix sarcastically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?" When Snape's eyes caught sight of Narcissa about to interfere, he held up a hand, silencing her all except for a choked sob.

"I believe we should hear out exactly what Bellatrix has to say. That is, if we plan to get any further into the reason of your visit," Snape suggested and this caused Bellatrix to grin maliciously. She obviously had reason to believe she had managed to catch the man in a snare. Snape ignored the look and summoned three drinks with his wand. Narcissa took hers and hurriedly gulped it down with shaky hands. Snape merely sipped upon his while Bellatrix took but did not drink of hers.

"Why is it that you do not seem to trust me, Bellatrix?"

"A hundred reasons and more!" She yelled while walking towards him. Slamming her glass upon the table, she sent Snape a deadly glare. "The question is where to start! How about, where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make an attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you lived with Dumbledore and served as his lap dog? Why did you stop the Dark Lord from claiming the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for him? And why, _Snape,_ have you failed to kill Potter in the many years you have been teaching him?!" The dark haired woman's chest heaved heavily as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself. When Snape dared to smile at her expense, however, it was all for naught.

"I do ever so hope that you take my words and carry them to the others that have been whispering behind my back. You dare to criticize me when you and the others hold yourselves in such high regards as to think yourselves smarter and more cunning than our own Dark Lord? Why, Bellatrix, have you not taken the time to think of what good it would do for me to side with Dumbledore? Could you have possibly forgot how powerful our Master is in the art of Legilimens?" Snape continued to lazily drink from his glass while steadily smirking haughtier at the reddened face of the embarrassed Bellatrix.

"Though I regret to admit, I had first believed the Dark Lord to have been finished. This is why I did not dare to hunt for him in the first place. I have long since seen my mistake and curse myself for ever having doubt in my Master's abilities; however, if the Dark Lord had not forgiven those like myself, he would have few followers left-"

"He would have me!" Bellatrix yelled, stomping her foot and glaring harder at the man she considered a traitor. "I who spent years in Azkaban for him while you sat happily perched on a stool, answering to Dumbledore like that of a puppet on a string."

"Oh yes, you are indeed most admirable." Snape answered in a very bored tone. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him while in prison, were you?" Snape continued, ignoring the look of outrage playing across Bellatrix's face. "I was not playing the part of a puppet or lap dog to Dumbledore. As you know, I have still yet to be given my most sought after job as Defense Against The Dark Arts. Why did I continue to stay given this? I stayed because the Dark Lord ordered me to spy upon Dumbledore. He was quite pleased to see that I had not abandoned my post. Better yet, I had sixteen years of information to give him. They were, if I say so myself, quite more useful than your sixteen years in prison."

"But you stayed-"

"Yes, I stayed. I had a comfortable job and a chance to obey the Dark Lord without landing and rotting away in Azkaban until his return. As you know, after the fall they began rounding about Death Eaters. So, I played to Dumbledore's weakness and managed to land in his protection. He vouched for me and protected me by giving me a job, although not the one I wanted, inside of Hogwarts. It was the perfect opportunity to grow close, earn his trust, and gather the information the Dark Lord would surely need. Though, at the time, I did not know of his return. Nevertheless, it has proved fruitful that I did as I had. As for stopping him from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone, I saw how greedy Quirrel was and could not stand to see our Master stuck with the body of such a mediocre Wizard. Yes, I regret that he had not been able to come to power three years sooner, but it worked out in the end."

"Why didn't you return when first called? Why did you return two hours later?" Bellatrix demanded, still hoping to catch Snape in a lie.

"I returned two hours later on Dumbledores order-do not interrupt me!" Snape growled, truly fed up with her attitude. "Think, Bellatrix, think! By making Dumbledore believe I was on his side, I can gather more information that will and has proved essential to the Dark Lord. I have been nothing but faithful to my Lord and he has seen that. As for not appearing at the latest battle, I was under _his_ orders to stay behind. I would not expect you to understand this seeing as you are undermining his authority by questioning me as it is."

"And Potter?!"

"Potter is the favorite of Dumbledore. What good would it do to kill him and be sent off to Azkaban? I would be as useful to the Dark Lord there as you were. I serve a better purpose by pretending and laying in wait until the Dark Lord see's fit to tell me otherwise," Snape finished as he took one last sip from his drink. He watched in satisfaction as Bellatrix deflated and took her position next to her sister, sulking.

"Now, I believe you came to ask for my help, Narcissa?" Snape turned his attention to more important matters. The woman whom had been watching the scene before her quietly now visibly paled again. She started to shake and Snape stood to approach her.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it. He doesn't want anyone to k-know of his p-plan…" Narcissa stuttered while looking around again in panic.

"Then you should not speak of it. The Dark Lord's word is law," Snape spoke only to have Bellatrix echo her agreement. He ignored Bellatrix and strode to his curtains, checking outside and then closing them tightly. "However, it so happens that I know of the plan in which you speak. I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Still, had I not bee in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of treason."

"But I just _knew_ you must be in on it… I mean…you are one of his most t-trusted," Narcissa hiccupped, struggling to calm her erratically beating heart. Bellatrix was startled to know of Snape's inclusion into the plan; it did not set well with him. Although he had managed to answer her questions, she still held her doubts.

"Severus…my son…my only son," Narcissa threw herself at Snape, crying into his robes. Bellatrix opened her mouth, saying how she would be proud to sacrifice her son if it would help the Dark Lord. This only helped to make Narcissa's sobs grow louder and shriller. The love of a mother was a strong thing.

"He's sixteen; he has no idea as to what the mission has in store for him! Why, Severus? Why my son? It's too dangerous for him, please, why? It's for vengeance against Lucius isn't it? I just know it is," Narcissa began to break down again, falling in on herself as her sobs shook her entire body.

"If Draco succeeds," Snape spoke slowly and softly, "he will be honored above all others."

"He won't succeed! You, me, the Dark Lord, all of us know it's true; it's impossible! How can he when the Dark Lord himself-"Bellatrix's gasp of shock and outrage stopped Narcissa from finishing her sentence.

"I only meant…that nobody has yet to succeed…Severus…please….you're Draco's favorite teacher, Lucius' old friend, and one of the Dark Lord's most trusted…please-"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded. You know this is true Narcissa." Snape answered flatly while taking her hands in his, trying to calm her. "I cannot pretend that our Master is not angry; he is. Lucius has managed to bring the anger of the Dark Lord upon him; however, do not doubt in your son's abilities lest you dig him a grave already."

"Our Lord does not mean him to succeed! He means him to die! My only son, Severus; he's my only son…"

"He is very mad…"

"My son…my only son…"

"I would gladly give up my sons…You should be proud!"

Narcissa screamed out in agony. Snape reached down, grasping her by the arms and hauling her up. Dragging her to where he had once sat, he refilled her drink with a tap of his wand and ordered her to drink. "Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this and listen to me." She quieted only a little but obeyed and drank. She slopped the wine down herself, swallowing a large gulp.

"I might be able to help Draco…" Snape spoke while watching Narcissa's eyes widen at the possibility. "I can try." Narcissa grabbed his hands and pressed a kiss to them, thanking him over and over.

"Will you swear it? Will you make an unbreakable vow? To protect him? My son?" Narcissa begged, hoping beyond hope for a once of luck. The thought of losing her only son made her heart ache terribly. Snape's expression was blank for a while and Bellatrix began to mock her sister's attempts and Snape's supposed loyalty.

"I will." Both women were stunned to silence. That night, Severus Snape swore to watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempted to fill the Dark Lord's wishes; to protect Draco Malfoy from any harm that may come to him; and, if proved necessary, carry out the deed that the Dark Lord had ordered of Draco Malfoy should it seem Draco should fail. With each oath he swore, a red ribbon tied around his and Narcissa's hand, fulfilling the unbreakable vow.

**…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Good Lord (and not Voldemort lolXD), 5,000 words! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to my reviewers. You all are the reason why I work so hard on this story. Yes, there was not a lot of Cosmos and Sirius in this chapter; however, this was essential for the story line. **

**I'll see you when reviews hit 30! Until then :D**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**

**PsT! Thanks to all my reviewers (too tired to type tonight and my fingers are stiff from typing so much lol)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**PS: Important note to my reviewers at the bottom!!! :D **

**

* * *

**

**...**

A green-eyed youth with disheveled black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead walked beside a tall and very old man whose white beard grew to trail down his front. The green eyes that sat behind a pair of small glasses turned to give one last look towards the house they had just emerged from.

It was all very strange.

First he received a letter from the old man walking beside of him, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stating that he, himself, would be coming to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's. Harry had been very much surprised to know his stay would not last far beyond a week at his home during the summer. He was also surprised to see that Dumbledore was true to his word and that it was not an elaborate joke being played on him. Now, both he and Dumbledore were leaving the temporary house of Horace Slughorn. The rather old, large, and bald man had a walrus-like face and mustache.

Not only was the man peculiar in physical features but also, in characteristics and style. Apparently, Harry had learned that the man was moving from place to place, invading Muggle homes that were not in use when he happened upon them to escape from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The means to fool them had been quite impressive albeit a tad overdone. Thinking back on the mess and the blood (Dragons they had later learned), Harry shook his head and sighed. The future Professor of DADA was a strange one indeed. Harry was also able to learn that the man knew both his mother and his father. Horace Slughorn - Professor Slughorn – was a collector of sorts and had tried to collect Harry's mother. According to Professor Dumbledore, Harry would have to be careful of the man due to the man's obsession lest Harry end up a collection as well.

What kind of man went around collecting people?

Apparently, Professor Slughorn did. What made it even worse was the fact that the man was a retired Slytherin Professor soon to be un-retired.

"This will do, Harry. If you will, please grab my arm," Dumbledore instructed while bringing up his uninjured hand. Harry nodded and reached for it. As soon as he had a firm grasp, the familiar tug at his navel began to pull on him. Though Harry was ready for the apparition this time around, he was still quite uncomfortable with it. When the pressure in his stomach dissipated and Harry could once again breathe, he looked around and noticed that they stood not far off from the Weasley's humble abode, his second favorite place next to Hogwarts. The Burrow had always been a place of comfort to Harry since his first time visiting the place. Who wouldn't feel safe and loved in a place with a caring family like the Weasley's, not to mention Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking skills.

At the thought of one of her delicious meals, Harry's stomach gave a chortle, angrily demanding food. Harry cringed. Since his return to Hogwarts and then the Dursley's, he had denied his body the proper care and nutrients it needed. During his short stay back at his Muggle 'home', Harry had done nothing but lay atop his bed and stair at the ceiling. All offerings of food and or beverages had been ignored and forgotten.

"Harry, before we go in and Molly makes a fuss over how thin you have become, might I have a word? In private?" Dumbledore questioned as he and Harry entered the gate to the Weasley property. Harry was confused but nodded his ascent. He soon found himself pulled into a nearby shed, squeezed between Dumbledore and the brooms.

With a tap of his wand, light filled the tiny shed no bigger than a cupboard. The tip of his wand glowed light, illuminating Dumbledore's face as well as casting light upon the burnt and slightly deformed looking hand he held it in. Harry wanted to question Professor Dumbledore again on his hand but bit his tongue.

"I hope you will forgive me for bringing this up; however, I feel as if it must be said: I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry recently. I don't mean to upset you by saying that I know Sirius would be proud of you." Dumbledore spoke in a quiet tone while he spoke to Harry about the sensitive subject.

Harry casted his eyes anywhere but at Dumbledore while gulping down the huge lump in his throat. For the life of him, Harry could not seem to find his voice. His mind instantly flashed back to his Uncle Vernon questioning the fact of his godfather's death. Harry's stomach clenched and twisted roughly.

"It was very cruel," Dumbledore spoke up once more, "that you and Sirius were unable to share much time together. Truly, a brutal ending to what should have been a very long and happy relationship." As much as Harry wanted to, he could not help but to feel his attention diming. Just the mention of his godfather had him sinking back down into the pit of despair. Though Harry found his mind lingering elsewhere, his body acted accordingly to Dumbledore, nodding and answering almost mechanically to everything the old man said and asked of Harry. Whether Dumbledore noticed this or not was unknown to Harry.

"…of inconvenience to the Weasley's -especially Arthor and Molly. After all, their post is being searched at the Ministry before being sent on its way. Of course, they do not mind. They only care for your safety; however, it would be rude to repay them by risking your neck when it's not needed while in their care."

"I understand." Harry nodded and agreed with Dumbledore. He would make sure to behave himself for the people who were the closest things to family he truly had now.

"Come," Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him out of the shed. "We can't keep Molly waiting for much longer."

**…**

"Really, you can't be serious?!" Sirius demanded of the silver haired woman that sat before him.

"Oh, quite the contrary, Pad Foot, I'm very serious," Cosmos answered from her seat on the plush couch.

"After everything I just said, you're still going to do this?" Sirius demanded through his exasperation. After the small dump in the river, Sirius had found himself dumped rather painfully into an alleyway of London. Cosmos, however, had landed gracefully prior to his clumsy fall. Sirius had not failed to notice the smirk that graced her features for but a moment. When he commented on it, though, she stated that after a while, he would have enough practice to know how to land properly. She sounded rather convincing, but Sirius still held his doubts.

"It is the most obvious decision there is," Cosmos shrugged her shoulders.

"Yet, you know nothing of this world, how it works, and, best yet, how to do even the most basic of spells!" Sirius was truly exasperated with the woman. How did she expect to get by Dumbledore without being noticed?

"That is another reason for your presence," Cosmos answered while detransforming. Her long silver hair took on a less platinum look and now held very light and small streaks of blonde; however, her silver eyes remained the same.

"You don't have a wand," Sirius pointed out. "Wait, yes you do. You have yet to return my wand." Sirius watched as the mysterious woman seemed to reach through mid air. Her hand disappeared only to reappear with his wand.

"I won't be using this and neither will you. If I am correct in my assumptions, any magic that might _accidentally_ be released is reported to an authority of sorts, correct?" Sirius nodded his head while Cosmos fingered the wood between her fingers, twirling it like her staff. "Thus, it would be wise for me to hold on to this. We do not need anyone to realize that you are still alive."

"Those Death Eaters are quite aware of my living state of being," Sirius pointed out while moving to plop down next to the girl.

"Though that may be the case, who would believe them?" Cosmos questioned as if he had been inquiring as to whether the sky was blue or not. "However, if we aren't careful, the time line of this dimension could be easily ripped apart. My presence in this world is enough of an issue to try to hide and work around. If we added yours to the mix, it may tip the scales and start a cataclysm of events."

"How do you know all of this?" He turned his head to face the woman in question. Sirius watched as her face took on a pained look.

"Each person has a Destiny preordained for them. The slightest of changes could easily rip it apart, forever changing the outcome of not just one person, but the world. The consequences can be catastrophic and the price is too high to pay," The pain in Cosmos' voice was so tangible that Sirius felt like he could reach out and grasp it.

"What price?" He felt himself speak his mind without much thought to the repercussions that the simple question could cause.

"I lost not only that future, all of the ones in it that I cared for, but also a part of myself," Cosmos answered him while turning her gaze to lock with his. It was then that Sirius understood. They shared a similar pain of having lost people dear to them and thus a piece of their identity. "In your charge's case...it could mean the whole world as you knew it."

"So what do we do now?" He questioned her while moving his gaze to look around the new place he would call home. He had to admit, it was quite an improvement to his mother's old house. Though he would have to do everything by Muggle means, it would be worth it. A distraction was the best thing needed during trying times such as this.

"You will teach me about your world, as many spells as you can and I will work on the rest, including you a disguise," Cosmos smiled towards him. "First, however, I need you to promise me something." Sirius said nothing, only nodded his consent. "You agreed earlier, but I am not sure you fully understood the meaning of your sacrifice. If what I have planned works, you will have to live with seeing your young charge suffer from your death. Can you honestly sit back, watch, and do nothing as the one you considered your own flesh and blood hurts and grieves over your death?"

Sirius was not sure how to react at first, but, after several minutes, he took a deep breath and faced Cosmos. "I will do what needs to be done in order to see to Harry's safety; it means everything to me, even more than my life, Cosmos."

The next few minutes were spent summing each other up. Finally, however, Cosmos nodded and stood up, gazing down at the torn man with a look of pity and understanding. "Very well, but you will need to address me as Serenity from now on, Sirius."

**…**

Harry eventually found himself laying in one of the Weasley twin's beds soon after being dropped off by Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley had informed him that Fred and George's joke shop was a hit and that they now stayed in a little place above their shop. Mrs. Weasley had also informed him of Mr. Weasley's promotion to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It came as no surprise to Harry to hear of the faux things being sold in lieu of Voldemort's return. Muggles and _some_ Wizards seemed to have a _few_ things in common or so it would appear. Yes, profiting off of others fears is definitely something that the lower of the Muggles and Wizards had in common.

Harry felt his body relax as sleep claimed him. Time seemed to fly by and Harry was more than happy to go without dreams that night; however, it seemed as if he had just fallen asleep when the sound of a canon awoke him.

Harry shot up in bed, looking around through his blurry and sleep filled vision. Looking to the side, Harry noted the door to the room had been thrown open. "Wuzzgoin' on?"

"Harry!" The familiar voice of his best friend, Ron, exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you until later. Mum just told us you arrived earlier than expected." The next thing Harry knew, something slapped him across the back of the head. That something had obviously been Ron's hand seeing as now a more feminine voice was reprimanding the red head.

Harry reached a hand out to find his glasses. After finding them, he sat them upon his nose and smiled at the familiar sight of his two best friends. Ron had pulled up a stray box left by the twins while Hermione made herself a seat upon the edge of his bed.

"How have you been, Harry?" Both Ron and Hermione questioned at the same time. Harry felt a tug on the edge of his lips.

"Alright and you?"

"Not bad," Ron was the first to answer.

"Rather well." Hermione piped in next while rubbing the fur of Crookshanks, her orange cat that had decided to make an appearance again.

"When did you get here? How did those Muggles of yours treat you? Were they alright? Did Dumbledore really come to fetch you himself? What were the two of you doing-"

"Ron give him a moment to wake up!" Hermione ordered while leaning over to give Ron's arm a rather painful pinch. The tall read head winced and rubbed the place where Hermione's fingers had been.

"One in the morning. Like usual. I was fine. Yes he did. And we went to persuade the former Head of Slytherin House to be the new DADA teacher. His name's Slughorn, Professor Slughorn." Harry answered each question in the order that Ron had asked.

"What time is it? Have I missed breakfast?" Harry questioned when he noted the looks Hermione and Ron were sharing. He knew that if he didn't change topics soon, they would bring up Sirius.

"No worries, mate," Ron said while grinning towards Harry. "Mum's gonna bring you up a tray; she reckons you still need your rest. She'll be up any minute!"

"So what's Professor Slughorn like?" Hermione questioned suddenly. Though she stared at Harry, waiting for the answer, she had a far off look to her expression.

"He reminds me of the Walrus' you'd see at the zoo, Harry answered rather bluntly. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to snap out of her stupor. Shaking her head a bit to clear it, she replaced her far off look with a hopeful smile, "Do you think he will be a good teacher?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder, not really able to answer seeing as his first meeting with the man was quite strange. "He couldn't be much worse than Umbridge!"

"I second that!" Ron added in with a grin.

"I would have to disagree," came a new voice from the doorway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Ron's younger sister, Ginny, in the doorway. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Ginny."

"What's wrong with you?" Ron questioned.

"It's _her!"_ Ginny screeched out while plopping down on the vacant bed beside Harry's. "She is driving me mad, that's what's wrong."

"What did she do this time?" Hermione questioned.

"She talks to me as if I was nothing but a three year old," Ginny answered with a stern clip in her voice.

"She's too full of herself," Hermione nodded while standing to her feet. Crookshanks fell with a plop to the floor before hissing and trotting off to someplace else.

"Can you two lay off of her already?"

"Oh yes, you go ahead and defend her, Ron!" Ginny snapped, glaring at her older brother. "We know why _you_ do."

Harry was thoroughly confused. At first, he thought they were talking about Mrs. Weasley but that soon proved to be wrong. Who were they talking about then? Before he could question his friends, the answer came to him with a tray of food.

There, in the doorway, stood a young woman of breathtaking beauty. She was tall and willowy, possessing a airless grace that made her seem to float about the room. Harry watched with fascination as she drew closer. The blonde hair that flowed from her head seemed to swim through the air, catching all the rays of light in the room.

"'Arry!" The familiar woman exclaimed while placing the plate on his lap. "Eet 'as been too long, 'Arry." Trailing behind the beautiful blonde was a bobbing Mrs. Weasley. The older woman did not look pleased.

"I was planning to bring his tray up for him."

"Eet 'as no trouble," Fleur Delacour spoke before kissing each of Harry's now flaming red cheeks. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. All my seester, Gabrielle, talks about iz 'Arry Potter. You remember Garbrielle, 'Arry? She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh, is….she here too?" Harry questioned through his daze.

"Oh no, silly boy," Fluer laughed lightly, giving him another set of kisses. "I mean next summer."

"What's happening next summer?" Harry questioned her in confusion. Fluer's blue eyes widened and she sent a questioning look towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill and Ms. Delacour are getting …getting…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to be trying to swallow something painful.

"MARRIED!" Fleur exclaimed happily.

"C-congrats?" Harry spoke with an uncertain air. Harry was stunned but could not blame Bill. Fluer was a beautiful woman. Harry blushed harder at his train of thoughts, missing Fluer's next sentence before she left with Mrs. Weasley following behind.

"Mum hates her," Ginny spoke once the woman was gone. "It's not really all that surprising. I mean, Bill is a Curse-Breaker, isn't he? He likes a bit of adventure, too, right? I can see why he'd want a bit of glamor like the kind Phlegm has…" Harry and Hermione laughed; however, Ron seemed to be in a daze still for he was continuously staring at the door where Fluer had appeared.

"Mum's trying to get rid of her, though. You'd think they," Ron gave a motion with his head to Ginny and Hermione, "would get used to her. They haven't. Mum's been trying to have Tonks over more, hoping Bill will fancy her instead."

"I hope he does!" Both Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"Won't happen. Tonks is okay-looking, but what bloke in his right mind would turn down Fluer?" Ron mumbled through his daze, slowly coming out of it.

"She's a damn sight nicer than _her!"_ spoke Ginny.

"Tonks is nicer and more intelligent too. Let's not forget she is also an Auror!" Hermione added.

"Fleur's not stupid. I mean," Harry stuttered at the looks he received from the girls in the room. "She made it into the Triwizard Tournament." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"At least Tonks is a laugh. I'd much rather have her in the family!"

"Not lately; if anything, she's resembling Moaning Myrtle more," Ron muttered while pulling his gaze from the door and to his sister.

"Now that isn't fair," Hermione defended, "She still hasn't got over what happened-"

Harry tuned the rest out and delved into his eggs, trying to ignore the topic of Sirius. He vaguely was able to retain the information that Tonks wasn't able to change like before. As for the rest, he tuned it out as much as possible.

Suddenly, the door opened once again and Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny. The young girl grumbled and slowly made her way out the door, demanding the other three to come down soon. The sound of Mrs. Weasley 'talking' with Fluer managed to drift up towards the room and Ginny was soon added into the mix.

"What on earth is this?" Hermione questioned while pulling up what looked to be a small telescope. Harry continued eating, hurrying to finish off his breakfast.

"Who knows, but if Fred and George left it up here, it can't be too safe. Be careful," Ron warned the bushy haired girl.

"Your mum said they were doing well," Harry mumbled between bites. Ron smiled and started to inform him on exactly _how_ well the twins had been doing. After that little praise speech, Harry couldn't wait to see the shop. When Harry inquired about Percy, which was a different matter entirely and still touchy.

"Dumbledore is giving me private lessons this year," Harry spoke up after a while. Ron and Hermione shared surprised looks. "I'm not sure what on, but it has to be something to help me with defeating Voldemort."

"Blimey," Ron gasped, "Private lessons?"

"Does this have to do with the Prophecy?" Hermione questioned while returning to her seat on the edge of the bed. Harry nodded and informed them on the memory he had seen of Dumbledore's. Hermione and Ron were quick to talk about how scared Harry must be and have been. Harry tried his best to ease their worries but it wasn't working. Hermione had taken to pacing and chanting under her breath about what all Professor Dumbledore would teach him.

"…Well at least you know you'll have an extra lesson this year. That's one more than Ron and I know…I wonder when our O.W.L.s will come?"

"Dumbledore said sometime today," Harry spoke up after eating the last bite of eggs. Suddenly, a poof of smoke erupted and Hermione disappeared.

"Hermione?!" Both boys cried out, standing and getting ready to come to her aid. When the smoke cleared, Hermione stood with a black eye and panicked look. "TODAY?!"

Before either could comment, the young girl dashed out the door and towards the kitchen. Harry and Ron made to follow her; however, Hermione was faster. By the time they reached the stairs, Mrs. Weasley was trying to tend to the black eye that Hermione now sported. Lying on the table was the telescope which now had a huge fist hanging out the end by a string.

"…I just squeezed it when Harry said the O. were coming. Have any came?" Ron and Harry could only chuckle lightly. Even though she was victim to one of Fred and George's pranks, she could only think about 'failing' her O..

"Fred and George probably fixed it to where it won't come off until we have the anecdote." Mrs. Weasley mumbled while putting away her wand.

"**LOOK!" **Hermione shouted while dashing to the window. Ron and Harry followed her gaze. Three small dots were slowly making their way closer, growing in size. Eventually, they were made out to be owls. Three of them. One for each. The results were coming.

Mrs. Weasley opened up the kitchen window, allowing the owls to fly in and land on the table. Simultaneously, all three owls offered a leg. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each retrieved their results. All of them had shaky hands as they read over the parchment.

_**Astronomy: **__**A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: **__**E**_

_**Charms:**__**E**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: **__**O**_

_**Divination: **__**P**_

_**Herbology: **__**E**_

_**History of Magic: **__**D**_

_**Transfiguration: **__**E**_

Harry found himself satisfied. He had known he would not do well in Divination or History of Magic. He didn't enjoy Divination class and never really paid attention. As for History of Magic, it was hard to pay attention and not sleep. The most disappointing was Potions. Without a O for Outstanding, Snape would not take him into his advanced class, meaning Harry was not going to be able to become a Auror. He pushed away the thought and looked towards Ron and Hermione. As expected, Hermione received many 'O's'. All but one, in fact, and that was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She received a strong E there! Ron did not receive any 'O's' but he did manage seven O. altogether.

The three rejoiced together while Mrs. Weasley prepared a special dinner. It wasn't too long after their O.W.L.s arrived that his birthday came. It was rather gloomy and filled with news of deaths, burglary's, disappearances, and thefts; however, the next day Harry was surprised to find he had been made Quidditch Captain. Ron had been the most excited; stating he now stood equal with the Perfects and could use the special bathroom.

Also with the badge came the booklists. Mrs. Weasley was forced to admit that a trip to Diagon Alley was needed. Harry and Ron were excited to know this for it meant a visit to Fred and George's shop. Unfortunately, a small fight between the fact of Voldemort possibly hiding behind a bookshelf waiting to attack anyone had Mrs. Weasley threatening to leave Ron behind. The trip was planned for Saturday and Ron was awfully quiet until then.

**…**

Sirius wasn't sure whether or not to be amazed or to go sulk in a corner somewhere. His dark eyes regarded the silver haired girl as she held up a hand, muttered under her breath, and had the remote control fly to her. Yes, he definitely did not enjoy this.

"Having fun?" He questioned sourly.

"Enjoying the show?" She returned. Sirius held back a small growl. He had thought she would have trouble and had boasted his male ego by saying he would be more than happy to teach her. He did it humbly of course. _Of course_. He had not expected her to be able to catch on so quickly to the spells. In fact, he had doubted her ability to do them at all.

She did not have a wand.

She had never had any magical training.

She…she…she was doing magic wandlessly!

Yes, Sirius was sulking. Only the most gifted of Wizards could perform _wandless_ magic. What was even more of a blow was the fact that she was in her Muggle form. He had no idea what to refer to her Cosmic form verses the one she possessed now. In all honesty, Muggle form was no way to refer to it; however, it was the easiest.

"_Accio broom,"_ Serenity spoke with a small flick of her wrist. The door to the hallway closet opened and a broom zoomed out of it. Another blow to Sirius' ego.

The phone began to ring. Instead of standing, Serenity merely flicked her wrist, "_Accio phone._"

"Show off…" Sirius muttered under his breath, sending discreet and small glares towards the now chattering woman. He could hear the high pitched and overly sweetened voice of the retailer on the other end. Another thing that surprised him, Serenity had been able to perform that memory charm on the woman responsible for the sale of their current abode. The only difference this time was, however, the fact that the spell created paperwork, identities, and several other useful documents for the woman. Sirius could not help but to wonder at what other surprises the small woman had in store for him.

"_Accio pencil,_" Cosmos whispered after hanging up the phone.

"For Merlin's sake you can walk, you know!" Sirius stood and marched to his room, growling the whole way. Serenity was left giggling from her spot on the couch.

"_Accio Sirius?"_ She joked and laughed at the response from Sirius. He hadn't liked that little joke at all.

**…**

Lucius Malfoy sat staring blankly ahead of himself. In his mind's eye, he replayed the event at the Ministry over and over, especially the reappearance of Sirius Black. How the man had come to survive and make his way out of the veil was unknown to the imprisoned Death Eater; however, he had a feeling it had something to do with the silver warier that accompanied Sirius out of the Ministry.

Since his capture, he had made it a point to recall each and every detail of the woman. He would be sure to relay the information to his Master as soon as the chance arose. It may be the very thing that saved his life. Lucius was sure that the Dark Lord would be furious at the failure to retrieve the prophecy. Cringing lightly, Lucius Malfoy cursed Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and every other member of the Order.

**…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well there you go! Harry is in the picture now! I know there wasn't much action here; however, next chapter people will be meeting :D I can promise you that ^^!!!**

**Sorry this took so long but worry of scans and then a make up test had me freaked out. Now my pipes are broke and my shower schedule is thrown off till Monday *cry***

**Anywho, please review!**

**Sesshy**

**To my reviewers:**

**Miss SouthernBelle: I heart you! Thank you for reviewing each chapter :D it was awesome! You also made the toll go to thirty and helped to get this chapter out! Yay you! I look forward to more reviews from you :D**

**Nxrkis: We got to see Harry today! **

**Chibi-Megumi: Hehe, glad you liked the Sirius being alive part :D I am hoping you and everyone else will like this chapter. It gives a little explanation as to why Sirius is allowed to come back…for now…dun dun dunnnn**

**Ainaak ka-lyrra: Thanks and it will be finished :D no worries there!**

**Doll~Face: Hehe I'm glad you loved it! *blush* and I appreciated the fabulous comment ^^**

**Wildflower1014: Thanks for the Good Luck wishes and the review!**

**Ensign-Terra-Yamato: Thanks for the Good Luck Wishes and I'm glad you liked that part, tehe :D**

**Lawliet's Bride: Glad you liked it and Thanks!!!**

**Alycee Lanet: Thanks!!! **

**Nightqueen666: Thanks, I'm trying to make each chapter better. Glad to see some appreciate it :D**

**Mwhahahaha18: Yay, so glad people are liking that he is back :D**

**Seren Lunar Echo: I'm glad your loving it! (And not just McDonalds) lolxD wait…is that the theme thingy for McD's? It is I think….or someone's anywho…lolxD**

_**PS: I didn't really have time to check over this for errors so review and let me know if I need to fix something, k? :D Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Sirius, for the most part, could hardly believe the abilities of the woman known as Cosmos. Her magic, unlike most wizards, was not inhibited by the need of a filter (wand). The power and control she had over her raw magic made it easy for her to execute wandless magic on a much broader scale than the most skillful Wizards. This left Sirius to wonder how she would hold against Dumbledore.

Currently, Sirius found himself watching what Muggles called a 'television'. Not only was Cosmos well versed in _some_ magic, she was also a profession Muggle-know-it-all. Maybe, when all this was over, Sirius could introduce her to Mr. Weasley. Surely the man would enjoy talking and discussing certain things with the mysterious woman.

A loud racket sounded from somewhere in the back of his and Cosmos' current residence. Small curses followed the racket before the detransformed Cosmos, Serenity as she liked to be referred to, appeared a little more than haggard.

"Troubles?" Sirius commented over his shoulder, enjoying the fact that she was stumbling over an obstacle. In all honesty, he was as well; however, he wasn't about to let her know that little fact.

Serenity sent a small glare towards the man who sat lazing about in front of the television. "Only two solutions are available."

"Those would be?"

"Luna Mind Meld or stealing…" Serenity replied rather put out.

"Isn't that against your code of honor or something?" Sirius asked while turning in his seat to face her.

"Yes and no," Serenity straightened and flicked a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. At Sirius' silence, she elaborated. "You spoke about coming from a wealthy pure-blood family, right?"

Sirius nodded, still not quite understanding where she was going with that train of thought.

"Unless I'm wrong, you were bound to still have a descent amount of gold stashed away," Serenity added, watching as realization began to sink in.

"Technically, everyone believes me to be dead. Thus, as stated in my will, I left everything to Harry," Sirius sighed.

"I know; however, what if you had a…," Serenity paused and licked her lips, "illegitimate child?"

"A what?" For a second, Sirius was stunned. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"The only way in which the Will could be changed is if you had another living relative, correct?" Serenity questioned. Sirius gave her a tentative nod.

"But then people would wonder why I never mentioned it or held it in my Will!" Sirius added in, trying to figure out what she was trying to do.

"Not if you didn't know it, or rather _she_, existed," Serenity smiled, winking at him and pointing to herself as she spoke, "she".

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard," Sirius exclaimed while standing and turning to fully face her. "It's brilliant!"

Serenity smiled again. Thing's were beginning to work. Now all she had to do was set everything into play.

**…**

_Friday_

"Sirius, you have to hold still!" Serenity sighed out in frustration.

"Have you ever done this before?" He questioned with uncertainty.

"No," Cosmos answered with a light roll of her eyes and a sigh. "If you don't hold still though, it could be much worse than it would be if you just shut up and sat still."

"What is it you want to do again?" Sirius questioned while hoping to stall her.

"I'm going to use the power of Pluto, time, to de-age you. Instead of being an old and a half dead man, you'll resemble much of what you were in your younger years," Cosmos answered with a shrug while fingering the tip of her staff.

"How will this help us to get the gold out of Gringotts?"

"It won't; however, it will help prevent others from recognizing you. After the task has been completed, I'm going to concentrate my old Luna Pen powers through you and make a few minor adjustments. Though your age reduction will assist in hiding you in plain sight, it might not be enough for some. The extra precautions will be worth it in the end. Finally, after all of that is finished, I will once again use the Luna Pen. This time, though, I'll use it to temporarily disguise you as myself. With my looks and your knowledge of the proper procedures to thoroughly complete the mission without drawing unnecessary attention to yourself, nothing should go wrong." Through her explanation, Cosmos had called upon the power of Pluto. Her staff instantly morphed into a key like staff with a heart on the end. Upon her brow, the symbol of Pluto shown bright, pulsating with power.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but his chance was lost when Cosmos' power fluctuated throughout the room, reaching and washing over his body. Closing his eyes tightly, Sirius relaxed against the warm flow that wrapped around his body and seeped into his pores. As the warmth swallowed him whole, he felt his body shifting and changing, but could not gather the strength nor will to open his eyes.

"Luna Pen Power," he heard Cosmos speak and another wave crashed over him. This time the tingling sensation was stronger. Several minutes passed before all the magic surrounding him retreated. Sirius felt his feet once more touching the ground and then did his eyes fly open. He had not realized he had been lifted, but once gravity took hold again, he could instantly feel the changes in himself.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Cosmos smiled softly while stepping to the side. Sirius walked passed her and stormed into the bathroom. His finger instantly flicked on the lights and the face that greeted him was strikingly familiar to him.

Sirius reached one hand out to graze the cold and smooth surface of the glass while his other hand gently ran fingers over the smooth and unblemished skin of his face.

"Impressed?" Cosmos questioned as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Her staff had been abandoned in the bathroom, leaving her to cross her arms and lean against the side of the door frame.

Sirius nodded, taking note to the shaggy black hair that messily fell into his dark _silver_ eyes. His tanned skin was smooth and taunt over his face and neck. Brushing over and down his neck was longer strands of lengthy black hair that reached to his shoulder blades. Unlike his normal curly hair, this time it was straight and had several low lights of blue that only showed in certain light.

Looking down, Sirius gazed at his hands, noting that they too were free of the wrinkles and scars that usually graced the surface. Next his hands reached for his shirt, ripping it off to examine himself. Muscles that had been lack had now reappeared with a slight definition under even more tanned and taunt skin. All the scars and usual tattoos were also vacant. Instead, Sirius noted a single wolf paw mark on his left breast. Above the claws were what looked like ripped marks.

"Not bad," Sirius acknowledged while turning and noting Cosmos with her head turned to the side, a slight blush gracing her features. Sirius chuckled before redressing his upper half.

"Okay, now for the next step," Cosmos smiled and summoned her powers once again. Quickly, Sirius gave a fleeting look into the mirror at his new self before it disappeared.

**…**

_Diagon Alley_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just snuck away from Mrs. Weasley at Fred and George's new joke shop. Using the Invisibility Cloak, they had also managed to sneak by Hagrid, Harry's guard and muscle escort for the day. Since Voldemort had come back into the public eye and power, people were disappearing left and right. Attacks were also on the rise, but deaths had just started to scatter around the public.

Malfoy, the reason for their sneaking off, had managed to disappear just as well as they had. Still, they hid under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and tried to find the Slytherin boy. "He was going in that direction," Harry whispered to his two friends, pulling them along in the direction he was pointing to.

"That's him, isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed, pushing the boys to the left.

"Big surprise, he's headed into Knockturn Alley!" Ron growled under his breath while glaring daggers into Malfoy's disappearing back.

"We have to hurry or we'll lose him," Harry jabbed Ron in the side as he and Hermione started after Malfoy.

"But, Harry, we can't go in there. Our feet will show!" Hermione tried to pull the two boys to a stop, but their combined strength merely pulled her along. As of late, it was getting harder to hide three people in the Invisibility Cloak.

"It doesn't matter right now, just hurry," Harry quickened his pace, making the other two quicken theirs as well.

The three turned into Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts; however, it seemed as if even the Alley was deserted. The three looked left and right, peering into the shops that they passed to see if anyone they recognized was inside. Hardly anyone was visiting this side as much as the other. Harry figured that to be seen shopping here would be a dead give away to what you were really up to and whose side you were on. A harsh pinch to his arm drew Harry from his thoughts. His head whipped around to face Hermione with her fingers still on his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Shh! Look! He went in there," Hermione jabbed her finger towards Borgin and Burkes, the only shop in Knockturn Alley Harry had ever visited. The sinister shop sold a variety items that were just as sinister as the store and owner itself. Draco Malfoy's head of blonde hair stuck out in the midst of cases with skulls and old bottles. His back was visible to them, but his hands moved as if he was talking animatedly with someone. Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired,, stooping man, was facing Malfoy with resentment and fear.

"What are they saying?" Hermione questioned allowed, waiting for either boys to answer her.

"We can find out," Ron reached into his robes and pulled out an Extendable Ears.

"Perfect!" Harry and Hermione spoke together as Ron unraveled the long, flesh colored strings and began to feed them towards the bottom of the door. All three prayed that the door wasn't Imperturbable or they would have no way of knowing what was being said.

The ears slid under the crack of the door and the three put their heads together to listen. "…you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," Borgin spoke in a tone that said without words that he would not commit himself to a promise. "I'll need to see it to be sure. Why don't you bring it to the shop?"

"I can't," Malfoy growled so lightly that even the Extendable Ears had trouble catching it. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to fix it."

Borgin licked his lips, a nervous habit many people formed in life. "Without seeing it, I must say it will be a truly difficult task, maybe even impossible. I can't guarantee you anything."

"No?" the angry sneer in Malfoy's tone was easily picked up by all three eavesdroppers. Malfoy moved towards Borgin, and a large cabinet blocked him from view. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled to the side, trying to catch another glimpse of him, but couldn't. The only one they could see was Borgin and he looked very frightened.

"If you tell anyone," Malfoy's voice had gone lower, more dangerous. "There will be retribution. I believe you know Fenrir Greyback? He's a very good family friend and will be dropping in from time to time to check in on things. He'll be making sure you are giving the problem your full attention."

"I don't think there will be any need for – "

"I will decide that," Malfoy whispered harshly. "I had better be off. Oh, don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps young Master Malfoy would like to take it now?"

"NO! You stupid little man, how would it look if I carried that down the street? Just don't sell it!"

"Of course not … sir," Borgin bowed deeply as he did the time Harry watched him with Lucious Malfoy.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, or else. Am I understood?"

"Of course, of course," Borgin bowed once again.

The next thing any of the three knew, the bell over the door chimed and Malfoy strode out of the store with a pleased look on his face. He passed so close to the group that Harry feared he'd bump into them. Luckily, however, he just barely missed them and didn't even look back over his shoulder.

"I wonder what that was about," Ron mumbled to the other two only to have a shrug in reply. Hermione's eyes stayed glued to Borgin who was shivering behind his counter. Harry and Ron were behind her, arguing about what had been said and what it was that Malfoy wanted fixed.

"Hermione what are you doing?!" Ron tried to reach out and pull Hermione back, but it was useless. The long, curly head of hair squeezed through the door and into the store. Harry and Ron were forced to wait outside and listen as Hermione tried to trick Borgin into selling her what Malfoy had wanted. Needless to say, her story was lame enough to get her kicked out of the store and back onto the streets.

"Worth a shot, but you were a bit obvious-"

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Ron!" snapped Hermione as she led the way out of Knockturn Alley. Right as they turned the corner, Hermione ran straight into someone, knocking both of them backwards and to the ground.

"Ouch!"

**…**

Serenity sighed as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten lost. She had left Sirius at Gringotts, disguised as herself, so that he could withdraw some of his gold left in his vault. According to him, he would have to provide proof of his -her- relation to him. Blood would be the best way to do that, thus the disguise and reason she had not gone inside instead.

They had both agreed to meet up just outside of the bank before he, still posed as her, headed to the Ministry to register for Hogwarts, but Serenity had grown too curious for her own good. All of the shops, though not as grand as they had once been (according to Sirius), but it was still neat to see, fascinated her. She could not help but to go exploring. Unfortunately, her interest and curiosity ended up getting her lost.

"I'll try down here for a couple more turns. If I don't find anything, I'll try to ask someone for direction," Serenity coached herself. Right when she was about to turn around and walk back the way she came, she felt her body run straight into another.

A sense of déjà vu rolled over her body even as gravity pulled her down towards the cold, uncaring ground. Serenity could hear the distant cry of, "Hermione!" but it was muffled against the memories that assaulted her - memories of her past, friends, and love. Serenity blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and was met with three sets of head staring down at her. One had bright red hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and blue eyes. Beside him was a girl with bushy, brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion as well. Finally, Serenity's eyes turned towards a mop of black hair, instantly reminding her of Endymion.

"Who is Endymion?" The girl questioned. "Is he your father?"

Serenity shook her head, trying to brush away the ghost phantom of her dead prince from over the green eyed boy. Green eyes? At that realization, the ghost-like image disappeared and left a dazed Serenity sprawled on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned, offering a hand to the blonde. He watched as she shook her head and scooted back from his offered hand.

"I'm fine, sorry for running into you," Serenity blushed at her careless mistake. She had to be more careful about whom she ran into in this new world.

"You actually ran into Hermione, here," He smiled and waved a hand to the only girl in the group. Serenity nodded her head as she stood and brushed herself off.

"I apologize for running into you, and hope I didn't hurt you," Serenity bowed lightly out of Japanese traditional habit. Hermione smiled and offered Serenity her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," Serenity smiled and took the hand, shaking it.

"I'm Serenity, Serenity Tsukino," After shaking Hermione's hand, Serenity went to shake the red heads, hoping he would not be offended for not being in the conversation so far.

"Ron Weasley," he offered his name and a shake of his hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry shook Serenity's offered hand, waiting for her reaction. When he did not receive anything other than, "nice to meet you", he and the others shared a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" Serenity questioned at the odd looks that the three were exchanging. She had a feeling that it was something to do with her and her reaction, or lack there of. According to Sirius, Harry had a hard time dealing with the publicity of surviving attacks from Voldemort.

"No."

"Nothing!"

"Everything's fine, what makes you think it's not?" Ron was blushing from the roots of his hair down to the tips of his toes, making Serenity giggle loudly.

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Hermione questioned.

"Well um…I –" Serenity could not honestly think up a good enough cover story. Thankfully, however, the sound of loud barking could be heard drawing closer. Serenity turned and was met with the sight of Sirius in his animal form. The large black dog with a silver star on his forehead and silver eyes bounded towards her. When he reached her side, he stood on his hind legs, placing front paws on her shoulders, and licked her cheek. Hanging around his neck was a jostling bag of coins from Gringotts.

Harry froze completely as he eyed the dog. For some reason, it reminded him of Sirius. The recent loss of his Godfather brought on a new onslaught of pain, pulling him harshly to the lonely present. Ron and Hermione had walked up to Serenity, complementing her on such a beautiful animal. Harry wondered if they too thought he looked like Sirius, or if he was merely seeing things.

"What's his name?" Ron questioned, throwing Serenity for another loop.

"Since I first saw him, he has always carried that silver birthmark upon his brow," Serenity gently lowered Sirius and brushed her index finger down the star shape, following the path of his muzzle. "It reminded me of a star. My name means 'of the moon', and I decided to name him Sirius, the Dog Star. He is a dog, has a star shape birth mark, and the stars are constant companions to the moon. Makes sense, doesn't it?" Serenity hoped and prayed that they would not be too hurt after the fresh wounds from losing Sirius. At least this way, she would not have to lie to them about his name.

"Sirius…" Harry's green eyes grew distant as he stared at the dog who stared right back at him, almost as if sensing his pain. Hermione and Ron grew oddly quiet, watching Harry for signs of an attack.

"Harry, mate, are you going to be okay?" Ron took a tentative step forward, placing a hand upon his friends shoulder. The large dog whimpered and lowered his previously wagging tail. Serenity fought off the urge to comfort the boy and tell him that his Godfather was here, not dead. She used all her energy to build a psychic wall around her heart, blocking out the pain that radiated from the boy and Sirius.

Sirius kept his head low as he walked over to Harry, sniffing his shoes before nudging the boy's leg with his head. Harry merely stared down, watching the dog closely. Unconsciously, his hand reached out, running through the silky smooth fur coat at the base of the dog's skull.

"Are you okay?" Serenity questioned after walking over to stand next to the dog. Harry dragged his gaze up from the dog and along her body until he met her concerned gaze.

"I'm fine," Harry's voice was emotionless as he drew back and receded into himself.

"I'm sorry, my friend is suffering a loss and I think your dog reminded him of some memories he'd rather not soon remember," Hermione whispered to Serenity.

"I'm so sorry," Serenity reached down and patted Sirius' head, telling him to pull back in that simple touch. Together they both stepped back, giving Harry room to breathe.

"I'll leave you to your friend and apologize once again," Serenity bowed before turning and walking off. Sirius forced himself to follow, keeping close to Serenity as they both hurried away.

Harry was dragged away by Hermione and Ron. Once they were within seeing distance of Fred and George's store, his two friends slipped the Invisibility Cloak back on and snuck back into the store. Even though they managed to sneak in and out without being seen, Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid noticed their absence. Neither was pleased with what they had done.

For the next week, Harry would spend his time pondering about the discussion Malfoy and Borgin had as well as the strange girl and the familiar dog named Sirius…

**…**

Serenity nearly collapsed against a nearby wall, trying not to choke on the emotions that the boy had radiated. She had always known she had a talent for feeling and knowing what people were thinking due to the emotions they played on at the time. What she never expected was for them to grow in such a short amount of time. Serenity truly had turned into a strong empath.

"I'm so sorry," Serenity whispered down to her companion. His head had remained lowered, shoulders sagged even in animal form. Serenity lifted her head and looked around, making sure no one was watching before sliding into an alley way. Sirius reluctantly followed.

"How did things go?" Serenity questioned, hoping the change in subject would be enough to redirect Sirius thoughts. For the moment, it seemed to have worked.

"We have everything we'll need for now, money wise. When I couldn't find you, I went on to the Ministry," Sirius' voice was neutral but Serenity could still see the pain that was masked behind his serious face.

"And?"

"You should receive your letter soon," Sirius answered truthfully. Everything had gone according to plan, but he had long since learned that good things had to come to an end; it was just a matter of when. The recent meeting was proof to that already.

"Should we go ahead and collect supplies now?" Serenity questioned him, hoping to finish all the business that was required in this place. It would not bode well for them to run into those three again any time soon, but the need to prepare was great.

"You do not have your list of school supplies," Sirius shook his head and looked at her questioningly. "How do you expect to get anything even with the money?"

Serenity smiled and the sign of Pluto flashed upon her brow, glowing lightly and pulsing with her heartbeat. Her eyes flickered into silver before they, too, glowed a deep purple color. Sirius felt a pull on his body and he was pulled into a vision. Instead of standing inside of an alleyway inside Diagon Alley, the surroundings changed to the apartment in which he shared with Serenity. He saw as everything sped quickly only to stop suddenly on a duplicate of him and her. The duplicates were looking over a sheet of paper and discussing what to do next. Sirius turned his eyes onto his Serenity, watching as she eyed the paper.

His eyes read over the letter, seeing but not believing that Hogwarts had accepted her and sent a list of what she would need. Yes, he had said it went over well, but he was not sure if Dumbledore would readily allow her to come, especially during a time such as this.

Another pull, harsher than before, tugged on him and he found himself back in the alley, facing a regular Serenity. In her hands, she held duplicate copies of the letter and list he had just seen.

"You never cease to amaze me," he spoke in a whisper.

"At least you never get bored," Serenity smiled and started her way out of the alley and back to the streets. "I need your help to find the stores, my furry friend!"

Sirius laughed even as his body changed back into the form of a dog. He trotted out of the alley and next to Serenity, leading her to all the stores like a good escort would do.

**…**

A few hours later had found them back at the apartment, sorting through all the purchases. Thankfully, they had not run back into Harry and his friends. Sirius wasn't sure his self control could have handled it.

"You'll still need a wand," Sirius informed her. Serenity, now as Cosmos, nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated all of her power into her hand. A bright light formed in the middle of her palm. The glowing light in her palm lifted so that it floated in mid air. Cosmos' face scrunched up in more concentration and the light began to thin out a stretch. With one more bright pulse, the light died out and a crystal wand appeared in Cosmos' hand.

"Problem fixed," Cosmos twirled the wand between her fingers expertly with a broad smile on her face.

Sirius just stared at her with a long, blank look. Cosmos began to wonder if he was alright; it was unusual for Sirius to be this quiet, especially concerning her magical abilities.

When Cosmos opened her mouth to reply, he merely shook his head and walked for his room. The soft sound of the shower turning on was the only sound that echoed through the apartment.

"Well that was unexpected…"

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the long wait but I was stuck for a little while. Next time will be the Hogwarts train ride :D I have had half this chapter done since the last one was updated. Come, my other story, has the beginning of chapter 4 and 5 started, not finished. I'm working on Deadly Attraction next and half of that is finished. I am on a role! I'll have My Happy Ever After and My Fairytale uploaded soon as well.**

**Deadly Attraction is my newest supernatural story including Vampires, Werewolves, and maybe some other supernatural's. The story is centered on Serena but the pairing is pending. It is strictly a Sailor Moon story, but I might do something similar later on for a crossover. Please check that out and let me know what you think. Some love on this story is good too.**

**You all should look up Sirius on Wikipedia, it's a interesting read :)**

**Sincerely**

**Sesshy**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**…

* * *

...**

Harry sighed thankfully when the train had rounded the corner, cutting off Mrs. Weasley's lecture of how he needed to be careful and take care of himself. It was all well and good, but he had more important things to worry about than just his safely. Things, apparently, no one else thought was important – not Ron, Hermione, or Mr. Weasley! Harry shook his head and started to pull his trunk forward. Ron and Hermione would be busy until later with their Perfect duty, but maybe Ginny would help him find a compartment to share.

It only took him a few seconds before he spotted the bright red hair in the middle of a group of girls. Smiling softly, Harry pulled his trunk along until he was within hearing range. Unfortunately, Dean Thomas came out of nowhere and pulled her along, reminding him how Ginny did not hang out with him, Ron, and Hermione at school. For a moment, Harry stood dazed, watching Ginny disappear only to find himself surrounded by the same group of girls that had surrounded Ginny. Sweat started to bead up when he noted all the looks he was getting from both the group of girls and the people in various compartments with their faces pressed against the glass of the doors.

"Harry!" Neville's familiar voice floated towards him. Turning with a thankful look on his face, Harry found the round faced boy with another familiar figure, Luna.

"Neville, Luna, how are you?" While he spoke, Harry tried to wade his way through the barrier that was female bodies pressing towards him. Luna and Neville, having noted his predicament, helped.

"So, how are you both?" Harry asked again once the three had escaped the crowd. They were now hunting for an empty compartment.

"I've been good and the _Quiblers'_ circulation is up!" Luna exclaimed while holding her copy closer to her body. Harry could just barely read the title that announced its newest article and surprise. Neville nudged him in the side, drawing Harry's attention to the other boy.

"They're staring at us because we're with you," Neville whispered while glancing about. Harry followed his gaze and found it to be true. With every door they passed, people were either glued to the glass, staring, or opening the doors and whispering with people from other compartments.

"Yeah, well, let's hurry and find seats," Harry quickened his pace. The other two took his lead and did so as well. For the next fifteen minutes they tried to find an empty compartment; however, they had no luck. Most, if not all, had several people in them. Those that only held a couple was occupied by open gapers, not someone Harry wanted to share the train ride with.

Just when they were about to give up, Luna spotted a compartment. The three silently prayed it was empty or at least had people with manners. Their prayers were answered. No one was in the compartment. The group of three moved quickly to take it before anyone else had a chance to slip in or approach Harry. The starring was really starting to get on his nerves.

As soon as they had settled, they began to catch up on things that had happened during the summer. Neville was overly excited to show off his new wand of Cherry and Unicorn hair. Luna, as per her norm, was buried in an issue of the _Quibbler_. The three friends had just started to discuss DA when they were interrupted by a group of unknown girls.

The girls appeared to be in fourth year, and they were all giggling madly while looking towards Harry. Though they had yet to open the door to the compartment, they could still be heard quite easily through the glass:

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

Finally, one of the girls opened the door and poked her head inside the compartment. She was a bold looking girl with large dark eyes, a very prominent chin, and very dark and long hair; it stuck out vastly compared to her pale skin.

"Hello, Harry. You don't know me, but I'm Romilda Vane," She sent Harry a confident smile. "We wanted to know if you'd like to join us in _our_ compartment? You don't have to be stuck with _them_ the entire trip," she added while shooting Neville and Luna a look of disgust. Harry became angry almost instantly.

"They're my friends," Harry held back the urge to growl.

"Oh!" The girl had the decency to blush at her foolish mistake. "Sorry to bother you, then." She pulled back and shut the door behind her. Harry watched with narrow eyes as the group of girls walked away. They were obviously disappointed.

"They don't think we're cool enough to sit with you now," Luna spoke idly over her paper. Even though she sounded like her normal self, Harry could tell that Luna was slightly irritated.

"You are cool," Harry argued. "You were the ones helping me in the Ministry, not them." It was true. Harry wasn't sure what would have happened if he had not had his friends. Unfortunately, Neville, who had just found the run away Trevor, brought up the fight and Voldemort; it wasn't a topic Harry wanted to discuss deeply.

Sighing heavily, Harry managed to change the discussions to the O.W.L.'s. He was successful in deterring Neville from any more talk of Voldemort, but Harry could not help but to wonder if Neville would be in his place had Voldemort chosen Neville instead. Before he could ponder further, Ron and Hermione joined in their compartment.

Apparently, so they said, Malfoy was calmly sitting in his compartment and _not_ bothering the first years. That was a first and it had Harry thinking on the day at Diagon Alley. Harry tried to think up an excuse to go and find out what was Malfoy's problem, but a message came for both he and Neville.

"What is it?" Ron questioned while leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"An invitation to join Professor Slughorn in his compartment," Harry answered after having scanned the short message.

"Who is that?" Ron couldn't help but to wonder.

"A new teacher," Harry supplied while moving to stand. "I guess we'll have to go. Let's use the invisibility cloak to spy on Malfoy. Maybe we'll find out what he's doing that's more important than torturing first years."

Neville nodded and joined Harry's side, though he questioned why Slughorn would want him. Harry didn't have the answer though. Much to Harry's chagrin, the hallways were too cramped to use the invisibility cloak. So, he stored it and hoped that things would clear out when he left Slughorn.

When they had made their way to the right compartment, Harry was surprised to find that he and Neville were not the only ones to receive an invitation. Actually, quite a few people were already seated inside the compartment.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn stood and welcomed the boy happily. Judging from the man's greeting, Harry would bet he was the most welcomed. As he and Neville stepped inside, he could not help but to notice a few familiar faces, especially one. In the corner, nearest the window, sat Serenity Tsukino and, at her feet, was the large dog. The same large dog that had reminded Harry of Sirius.

"It's so good to see you again, Harry, m'boy! Oh, and you must be Neville Longbottom. Do come in," Professor Slughorn returned to his seat after having noticed that his large stomach took up most of the remaining space in the compartment. Neville was nervous and looked scared, but he failed to voice his complaints. At Slughorn's insistence, both boys took the only empty seats, those closest to the doors.

"Now," Slughorn spoke while pulling Harry from his thoughts. His eyes had previously been glued on Serenity and the dog. She had yet to notice him. Instead, her attention was on the passing scenery. "Do you know everyone? Of course you would know Blaise Zabini-" Yes, Harry knew him, but neither said a word to the other. Slughorn continued his introductions, but Harry had only seen most of the others. The only other person he knew well enough was Ginny. Finally, however, Slughorn moved to introduce Serenity.

"Since everyone is here now, I'd like to introduce you all to someone new to Hogwarts this year," At this, Serenity finally pulled her attention from the window. Her expression was blank, but Harry could have sworn she saw utter loathing and irritation cross through her large blue eyes. "This is Serenity B. Tsukino. She is a transfer this year, a very promising one, and will also be assisting in DADA!"

Well, that was new and unexpected. Harry was quite surprised to hear this. Never had he heard of transfers or of students becoming assistant teachers.

Serenity gave a small nod to each person, only gracing Harry with a small smile of remembrance, "It's nice to make your acquaintance. I look forward to the year ahead with each of you." With that said, she returned her attention to the window, ignoring the questioning stares. When offered anything, she politely declined.

"Well, this is all well and good. I'm excited with the opportunity to get to know you all a little better," Slughorn smiled while passing around napkins and a basket of rolls. He had deemed that the food from the trolley would not benefit any of them and insisted they partake of his prepared lunch.

Slughorn immediately began to question each person on their relatives and relationships to certain people; it was just as Harry expect. Slughorn had collected a group of people together who were either related or associated with well known people. The only person who stuck out was Serenity and she wasn't talking. Slughorn, though, wasn't exactly pushing for answers. Harry was curious as to why.

"Harry Potter!" Slughorn declared while pulling Harry's attention towards the soon-to-be professor. "Where is one to begin? Hm? We barely scratched the surface of you over the summer." He said this with disappointment. Honestly, Harry preferred that the man knew nothing else, but Harry would not have found himself there if it would have been to his liking.

"Are they not calling you 'The Chosen One' this go round?" Slughorn chuckled while taking a bite out of a roll. Harry did not answer him, but he was not oblivious to the stares that Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were sending him.

"What do you think of that, Serenity?" Slughorn nudged the poor girl in the side, demanding her attention and input on what he was saying. Slughorn, for Harry's taste, was too self absorbed in a sense.

Blue eyes swept the room until they landed and held Harry's green eyes and curious gaze. She then swept her eyes towards Slughorn with a look of utter boredom, "I fail to see how my opinion would be of use seeing as you are already set in your beliefs; however, you are seeking to be humored so who am I to deny you such?" Harry held back a chuckle at Slughorn's scandalized expression. "Life is like a game of chess, each piece is equally important in the pursuit of –"

"Not true," Slughorn interrupted. "You cannot win with a pawn, thus it is they who are sacrificed."

The temperature in the compartment soon turned chilled, making each person shiver unconsciously. Serenity's hands, which had been folded into her lap, were now fisted and shaking lightly. Her eyes had been narrowed into slits and a smoldering angry glare was directed towards Slughorn.

"Life is full of sacrifices, yes, but none of them are as insignificant as you _dare_ imply. You would do well to remember the fact that the pawns help to set the way for final strike. Their sacrifice is what allows the Queen to win. Now, I believe that an apology is due to almost each person in this room. Several loved ones have died in the fight against Voldemort. Though they were not able to defeat him, their sacrifice was worthwhile. Am I wrong to assume such a thing?" Her eyes swept the room, and several nods answered her. Slughorn, who was now flushed in embarrassment and anger, mumbled out his apologies. Serenity smiled in satisfaction before returning her gaze to the window. Her hands were still shaking; however, not as bad.

Harry watched as the large dog lifted his head and nuzzled her fists. Serenity softly began to pet his large head which now rested in her small lap. Silence ensued for a few moments before Slughorn nervously picked up where he left off. Harry ignored it, though. He was rather happy that someone had actually stood up for the 'nameless', the ones who did fight but didn't receive the credit like Harry had through his life. He completely missed the part where Zabini sent an insult his way, and how Ginny defended him and threatened to use her wand against him.

Only when everyone was being dismissed did Harry pull himself from his thoughts. Had it not been for Zabini purposefully shoving Harry out of the way, he might have sat there through the entire trip. Harry happily returned the hateful glare that Zabini threw his way.

Harry and Neville quickly followed; however, Harry waited to see if Serenity would also be leaving, but she wasn't. She continued to sit near Slughorn with the dog's head in her lap. Before he looked away, Harry could have sworn the dog looked towards him for a moment.

"Glad that's over, aren't you Harry?" Neville questioned while the crowd inevitably pulled Harry and Neville along. Harry had to have imagined that. It was only a dog after all.

**…**

Serenity sighed gratefully once she managed to escape the company of Slughorn. Honestly, the man was truly unbearable. She was still unsure to how she had managed to land a position as the Professor's assistant. All she knew was that she had received and additional letter from Hogwarts. This one was sent by Professor Dumbledore himself!

Sirius had been shocked to find she had nothing to do with it. When she questioned him, he had nothing important to tell her. He had gone, taken the Wizarding skills test, passed, and met her as planned.

Serenity was unsure of the situation, and she didn't like it one bit; however, to argue or try and get out of it might draw suspicion. So, she would do as expected. Maybe she would get a chance to speak to Dumbledore soon.

By the time she had made it into the hallway, most people had made it off of the train. Serenity had silently ordered Sirius to hold back until most people had left before venturing to Hogwarts. They had previously agreed that he would wait outside until the sorting had finished and everyone was asleep for the night.

Serenity was just walking upon a compartment when the door was swiftly opened and a body stepped out suddenly. She barely had a moment to stop herself, but still managed to accidentally bump into the person. Said person growled lowly and pushed her back. Thankfully, her footing and balance was not upset and she managed to stay afoot. Her blue eyes, however, shot towards the person who had been so rude.

Needless to say, if Serenity were born in this time and era, she would have sworn she was looking at her clone. The boy had pale skin, fair blonde hair streaked back, and grayish-blue eyes. Unlike hers, however, his were freely filled with malice and darkness.

He, like she had been doing, was sizing her up. Whatever he found, apparently, was to his liking. Was that recognition she saw in his eyes.

"Tsukino?" His deep voice questioned.

"You seem to know me, but I am unaware as to who you may be," Serenity answered with a nod. While the two were temporarily frozen in place, the remaining people on the train pushed pass them, moving to collect their things and leave.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Zabini was rather informative as to your inclusion in Slughorn's meeting. I can't help but wonder why Slughorn would be interested in someone like you," Malfoy granted her a snide smirk.

"Someone like me?" Serenity tilted her head to the side, allowing for a look of innocence and confusion to fill her features. It would do best not to let him know the truth. She had, after all, been warned of the Malfoy's by Sirius. "Or do you mean to say, why would Slughorn want me instead of you?"

Anger flashed through Malfoy's eyes and he took a threatening step closer until he was almost pressed against her. He had hoped to intimidate her, but she was not one to be so easily intimidated. "Watch yourself, or I'll have to put you in your place."

Serenity smiled and leaned forward, surprising him. She moved her hand so to allow her finger to press into the center of his chest, lightly pushing him back. Her smile turned into a smirk, a deadly one. Serenity allowed a bit of electricity to flow through her finger and into his body, shocking him and causing him to jump back.

"Be careful of who you cross, Malfoy. You might find that they are more than you could ever hope to become," Malfoy's eyes were wide with disbelief. He collected himself quickly, though, and turned with a quick sneer. Serenity could tell it was not like the one before. She had momentarily put Malfoy in his place while possibly sparking a curiosity in her powers.

Oh well, you can't win them all.

Serenity waited until his form had fully disappeared from her view before entering the compartment he had just vacated. After shutting the door behind her, she reached down and felt around the ground. Her hands soon landed upon what felt like a foot. Balling up her fist, she gathered some fabric in her hands and pulled it back, reavealing an injured Harry Potter.

"I had a feeling," Serenity muttered while pulling out her wand and undoing the spell Malfoy had cast upon the paralyzed Harry. The boy quickly moved to sit up. His hands darted to his face, trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, with a broken nose, there isn't much he _could_ do, but her on the other hand…

"Here, let me take care of that," Serenity gently moved his hands away from his face before pulling out her wand. She could have healed it without the wand, but she did not want to expose many of her 'hidden' talents.

"_Episkey!" _Harry felt his nose grow unbearably hot and then turn freezing cold. When he moved his hands back towards his face, Serenity did not make a move to stop him. He felt his nose and though it was still sore, it was no longer broken.

"Thanks," Harry muttered after standing. Serenity smiled and nodded her head. She then offered him the invisibility cloak which he readily took back.

"Do I want to know how you landed in that position?" Her tone was teasing and it caused Harry to blush. He was embarrassed enough at having been found in such a position, but to have her deliberately tease him, well that was another thing.

"Probably not," Harry muttered while opening the door for her and following her out.

"I didn't think so," Serenity nodded. "Well, now that you have been rescued, so to say, I'll leave you to gathering your things." Before he could protest, Serenity was already down the rest of the Hallway and out of the train.

By the time he had made it outside and found Ron and Hermione, he caught sight of her approaching a carriage far from the other retreating ones. His green eyes managed to catch sight of Dumbledore and Slughorn when the door opened for her. Why was Dumbledore meeting Slughorn and Serenity?

"Come on, Harry," Ron pulled him into a carriage and immediately began questioning him on the meeting. Neville had told them only a few things, leaving Harry to do the rest. Harry proceeded to tell his friends everything – from Slughorn to Malfoy and then Serenity finding him.

"How did she know you were there though? You were wearing the invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed. He had a point. At the time, Harry hadn't thought to ask her. He was too busy being embarrassed and grateful that someone had found him.

"I'm not sure," Harry mumbled while looking towards the castle. He could only imagine the laugh Malfoy was getting with the other Slytherin's. Harry couldn't hold back a smile at the thought of Malfoy's disappointed face. Surely the Slytherin expected Harry to be halfway to London by now. Harry would have been had it not been for Serenity.

Was it really all that important to know how she had known he was there? Not at the moment.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise was heard followed by Ron's moan of hunger. "Can't these things hurry up? I'm hungry!"

**…

* * *

...**

**Yay, an update. No, it's not very long, but it **_**is**_** something! Next time will be the sorting. I bet you can't wait, right?**

**Anywho, let me know what you think of this. I will admit I had writer's block for a while, but then I came back. Unfortunately, when I got half the update done, I changed my mind on one part and deleted almost all the chapter. So, I had to start over!**

**To begin with, I was going to have Serenity in the compartment that Luna, Neville, and Harry found. She, like Neville and Harry, was going to receive a message, but I changed my mind, obviously!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**

**PS: Be sure to check out my newest stories! Oh, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**Note: I fixed a mistake in the previous chapter! I didn't mean to make it to where Slughorn would be doing DADA. So I changed the, "She will be assisting me in DADA" I changed it to, "She will be assisting in DADA". I thought I had gone back and erased that me before posting, but apparently, I hadn't. Gr… Sorry! Thanks to Mistra Rose for pointing that out, or I would have gone on oblivious!**

**Important note at the bottom, be sure to read!**

**…**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Harry's eyes narrowed on the still empty seats that belonged to Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Slughorn, and, surprisingly, an additional empty seat next to the Headmaster's chair. The sorting had just finished up, and, under McGonagall's orders, everyone began the feast.

There were whispers of curiosity concerning the empty chairs and everyone seemed to turn towards Harry for the answers. As much as he would love to have them, he didn't. The last time he saw Dumbledore and Slughorn was when Serenity was entering a carriage. What could be keeping them for so long?

"You don't think they ran into trouble, do you?" Ron whispered as he reached out for a roll.

"Security on and around Hogwarts has been doubled," Hermione added her opinion; it was true. They had already been told that security was doubled by the Weasley's.

"Where do you think Hagrid is?" Harry questioned while his green eyes zeroed in on the large but empty seat reserved for their friend. Neither Hermione nor Ron had an answer to that question.

While other's continued to enjoy their feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to whisper amongst each other in worry and suspicion. It was not until the very last plate had disappeared that Dumbledore appeared with Slughorn and Serenity flanking his sides.

"Harry, is that-"

"Yes, it is," Harry interrupted Hermione as he watched the three walk up between the tables. Dumbledore stopped short in his normal speech spot while Slughorn and Serenity walked to their seats.

"What is she doing sitting up there?" Ron questioned in surprise. Though Harry already knew she was going to be assisting Slughorn in DADA, he was still surprised to see that she was given a seat at the staff's table.

"The very best of evenings to you, my young students," Dumbledore began while holding his hands out wide in greeting. At the sight of his still burnt and dead looking hand, many gasps and whispers of shock and fright erupted. Noticing this, Dumbledore quickly hid his hand and waved off any concern regarding it.

"What on earth happened to his hand?" Hermione almost choked out in shock. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her body shook slightly in a mild tremor. Ron, too, seemed stunned.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore smiled fondly towards the tables. "Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, we welcome you back! Another year full and wondrous year of magical education awaits you…"

"His hand was like that when he dropped me off at your house," Harry directed his answer towards Ron who only nodded dumbly. The red head's eyes were still glued to Dumbledore's long sleeve which hid the injury.

"Why hasn't he cured it by now, though?" Hermione questioned silently. Harry didn't have an answer for this. So, the three turned their attention back towards Dumbledore.

"..Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you all that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. For those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams, you should give your names to your Head of House, as per the norm. Also, we are looking for new Quidditch commentators should any of you be interested."

Excited whispers broke out and many pairs of eyes once again fell towards Harry. He tried to ignore them, but it was like trying to ignore a horde of Dementors. Honestly, Harry would rather face the Dementors at the moment.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore stepped to the side and, with a wave with his good hand, he motioned towards the said Professor. Slughorn stood up and smiled towards the students.

"He is a former colleague of mine who has generously agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions?"_

Many of the former students were shocked and surprised to hear this and wondered if they had heard wrong.

"But, Harry, you said –"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts with assistance from a new addition to the school, Ms. Serenity B. Tsukino." As Dumbledore spoke, he raised his voice so that it would be heard over the talk of the students. The room grew deadly quiet as people turned their attention not towards the grinning Snape, but the pale girl that sat amongst the other Professors'.

It took a moment for Snape to realize the rest of what Dumbledore had said, and once it had sunk in, his smirk faded ever so slightly.

"No, no, no," Harry shook his head in anger. How could Dumbledore be as stupid as to hand that class over to _him_? "NO!" This time Harry's denial was yelled, drawing attention to himself. Harry did not care because his attention was singled out on the greasy haired professor whose smirk had returned.

It was a widely known fact that Dumbledore did not trust Snape, so why? Why give him the position in which the old git had been so keen to get? Why?

"Harry, didn't you say that Slughorn was going to be teaching DADA?" Hermione questioned in a scandalized voice. She too, was not happy to hear that Snape was finally getting his way.

"I thought he was! He was supposed to," Harry growled while racking his brain for some answer to the madness. No matter how hard he tried, he could not come up with one instance that Dumbledore had told him that Slughorn would be the new DADA professor. Dread crept through Harry as he realized the truth of the matter. Neither Slughorn nor Dumbledore had said which position he would teach. Harry had only assumed it would be DADA.

Snape did not stand at the applause given to him (most of which came from Slytherin). Instead, he raised a hand and waved while shooting a dangerous glare upon Serenity. Having felt his glare, she turned empty eyes on the Professor, shocking him at their coldness. To anyone else, she may have appeared shocked and slightly bored, but Snape received the full force of her cold and endless gaze. Then, ever so slightly, she allowed the corner of her lips to lift into a patronizing smile.

"I look forward to working with you, Professor Snape," With that said, she bowed her head and stood to approach Dumbledore.

"Well, there _is_ one good thing that comes out of this," Harry said with loathing directed towards Snape. "He'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned. Ron, too, was confused but he soon caught on.

"DADA is a jinx. No one's lasted more than a year. Hell, Quirrell died doing it. If you ask me, I can't help but to keep my fingers crossed for another death…" Harry spat as he tried to relax back into his seat.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched while kicking him under the table. Harry winced and moved a hand to rub the now aching spot where her foot had hit.

"Or, he could go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron shrugged. "That Slughorn guy might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't, remember?" Harry nodded but did not get a chance to comment as Dumbledore had cleared his throat and pulled Serenity to his side.

"As I have mentioned, Serenity will be assisting Professor Snape in DADA as well as Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Though she is going to be assisting us, she will also be taking 6th year classes. I ask that you welcome her and treat her with respect. While she is teaching, she will be given the opportunity to deduct points from houses," Another uproar of talk emerged but Dumbledore quickly silenced it. "The Sorting Hat was unable to properly place her in any house, so for the time being, she will spend her time evenly divided between all four houses."

The noise level amplified and so did the light blush that stained Serenity's cheeks. She obviously did not enjoy all the attention that was now directed towards her. Harry had to smile at this. At least it was someone else getting the attention for the moment.

"If looks could kill, that girl would be dead by now," Ron nodded his head towards the fuming Snape. Indeed, the man did not look happy in the least to hear and have the fact affirmed that she would be assisting him. Maybe DADA wouldn't be so bad after all. Yeah, Snape was going to teach it, but she would be assisting. Maybe Snape's hate would all be directed towards her instead of him.

Harry didn't want to wish Snape's wrath on anyone, but it would be a nice change if it wasn't on him for once.

"…I trust you all to conduct yourselves with the utmost regard for your own and other's safety. But now," Dumbledore's eyes swept the room before landing on Serenity. With a slight nod, she retreated back to her seat. "Your beds are awaiting you, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish. I know your top priority is to be well rested for the start of your lessons tomorrow. Therefore, let us say good night. Pip Pip!"

The deafening sound of chairs being pushed back filled the room along with the increasing talk of Snape, Slughorn, and Serenity. Harry, Ron, and Hermione held back until most of the large crowd had dispersed. While they waited, they watched as Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be in a heated discussion with Serenity in the middle of it.

"I feel kind of sorry for her," Ron muttered as the three finally stood to leave.

"I don't see why. She's been given the opportunity to work closely with the Professor's while seeking an education," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly but Ron and Harry could sense the slightly miffed undertone in her voice.

"Are you jealous?" Ron teased.

"Jealous? Of what?" Hermione turned on her heel to glower at Ron who chuckled.

"You're jealous of her," Ron smiled and there started Hermione and Ron's first argument of the school year. Harry rolled his eyes but he could not help but chuckle at them.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called to him from behind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all recognized the voice and turned to find Hagrid heading their way.

"Hagrid, where have you been?" Harry smiled and waved towards Hagrid as the large man finally made it to them.

"I was with Gwarp," Hagrid chirped happily. "Los' track o' the time. Dumbledore fixed him a nice, big place in the caves. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We had a good chat."

"Really?" Harry spoke without glancing towards Ron. The red head was still sensitive in regards to Gwarp, the vicious half-brother and full blooded giant of Hagrid. Back then, Gwarp was only able to say five words in total and only two correctly.

"Yeah, he's really comin' 'round," Hagrid said with pride. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' of trainin' him up as me assistant fer the future."

Harry smiled while nudging Ron who had hidden a snort behind a painful sneeze. Ron muttered a curse under his breath while rubbing the spot where Harry's elbow had met with his gut.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch, yeh know. Come early an' yeh can sey hell ter Buck – I mean, Witherwings and me assistant 'erenity." Hagrid smiled in bliss while waving his giant hand in farewell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled pleasantly and returned the gesture. Once Hagrid was out of sight, however, they all turned to look at each other with grim expressions.

"Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?" They all spoke together. Silence reigned for the next few moments when they realized how disappointed and upset Hagrid would be. None of them were going to take part in his class, but he assumed they would.

They could only imagine the look on his face when he realized his three favorite students had opted out of his class. Suddenly, Hermione ran off yelling for Ron to hurry up. They were the perfects after all. No wonder so many Gryffindors had lingered about. They didn't know the password!

**…**

"You can't honestly expect me to work with a _child_," Snape sneered as his angered gaze continued to glare daggers towards the silent and composed girl sitting in one of Dumbledore's chairs. Every since they had left the Great Hall and made it to Dumbledore's office, she had stayed quiet and polite. When told to take a seat, she bowed and then gracefully took the offered seat.

While he and Dumbledore 'discussed' her position in Hogwarts, she sat with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. Never once did she slouch or take her attention away from the conversation. She reminded him of 'perfect' Potter. No one ever considered him trouble, and now, he would have to deal with this woman-child.

His gaze became even more heated and threatening; it was then that a large lump in the corner of the room made it's presence known. A low and threatening growl escaped the furry form as it rose. Severus' eyes widened as he noticed that it was a giant dog that looked more wolf than anything. It's form was familiar but for some reason, he could not place his finger on it.

"What is that mangy mongrel doing in here?" Snape demanded while pointing an accusing finger at the beast that now had it's head laid across Serenity's knee. The animal's gaze was too human for Snape's liking, but there was nothing he could do about to stop it from staring at him.

Serenity's hand raised to rest atop the dog's large head, her fingers rubbed through it's fur as she whispered softly to him. Snape was unable to pick up what she said, but it did not matter. She, like that beast, was not welcome where he was concerned.

"Serenity _will_ be assisting you in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I assure you that she was just as surprised as you when Slughorn informed her – "

"Slughorn knew?" This had Snape's temper growing. Why would that bumbling fool know Dumbledore's intentions before any of the other Professors? Suspicion crept up along with a small sense of jealousy. This would not do, not at all.

"Yes, he was accompanying me when we received news of such a new and talented witch having come to England," Dumbledore spoke while returning to his chair. "The ministry was truly astounded to find such a talented young witch. After I had a chance to review her file, I could not help but wonder how her talents would flourish if given extra opportunity."

Serenity smiled softly, but buried beneath that smile was uncertainty. Sirius had assured her that he held back when using his magic. They had spoke of what and how much he should do in his disguise as herself. Serenity had even made sure of this by looking back through time. There was nothing that he had done that would draw the attention of Dumbledore. So, how could he say such things with such certainty?

Almost as if hearing her thoughts, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes towards Serenity and sent her a warm smile of affection. There was something in those eyes that pulled towards her. She felt as if she should know who those eyes belonged to, but could not place it. And, why did a sense of dread accompany her at that thought?

"In all honesty, it was Slughorn who suggested she be assisting selected Professors, not I," Dumbledore smiled sincerely towards Snape. "I cannot lie and say I had not thought of it, but seeing as my old friend and colleague had the same idea, I did not see how it could cause harm. So, you can look forward to her presence _and_ participation in your class." The tone of Dumbledore's voice made it so that there was no room for argument.

Snape wanted to argue, but he knew when he was testing the waters. So, he gave one final glare before storming from the room. Before he could completely leave, however, Serenity spoke softly to him.

"Have a pleasant night's rest, Professor Snape," Her voice held no maliciousness or anger; it was simply a sincere farewell. Nevertheless, it angered Snape more and it showed as he stomped from the room.

He never heard her soft giggle mix with Dumbledore's chuckle.

"Severus is not known for his temper, my dear. So I ask that you be careful when around him. I doubt he would cause you any harm, but it is best not to push him when he is upset. Now, as for your living conditions, I will provide a room for you to use for the rest of the week; however, come the first of next week, you will need to decide which house you will start in. Once that is decided, a room will be set up for you until the month is over in which you will choose the next house to reside in."

Serenity nodded her ascent before speaking, "I apologize for all the trouble I've cause, but I'm still confused as to why you would do this."

"My dear, there is nothing ordinary about you. I can sense that you have done many a great things in your days and will continue to do so during your time in Hogwarts. I find it best that you are given the best circumstances in which will help you the most during your stay here."

Serenity smiled and nodded once again. "I thank you then for your kind hospitality and trust in me. I will do my best to honor that during my stay here in Hogwarts."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore smiled and handed her a parchment. He tapped his wand on it once before releasing it. "This is a map of the school. You will find your rooms listed as well as each of the houses' and their entrance. All you need to do is place the tip of your wand on the place you wish to go, and if there is a password, it will be given to you. Now, off you go. I believe your room has been prepared."

Serenity nodded and gathered her things. With another small bow, she and her companion left Dumbledore in his office. As soon as her form vanished, Dumbledore approached the Sorting Hat. His hand brushed the lip of the hat, awakening it from it's slumber.

"She's left I take it," the Hat mumbled between a loud yawn.

"Indeed, she has," Dumbledore smiled and carried the hat to his desk. He gently sat it down upon his papers before taking back his seat.

"…Show a little fear or a drop of a tear and the darkness will grow and grow. Yet fear not we may, for the Light of the earth has returned this day. While evil stands fast, the darkness shall not last, when the Light shall take stand with him and together they will fight…" The Hat spoke with an air of calm as if in a trance, and Dumbledore watched it carefully. Over the years, the Hat had prophesized many things, but such as this was the first. It only made Dumbledore reaffirm his decision with Ms. Serenity.

Dumbledore returned his attention back to the rest of the prophecy, hoping with everything in his power that he had, indeed, made the right decision.

**…**

Once Serenity had made it safely into her rooms, Sirius turned back into his human form. He, just like Serenity, was oddly surprised an on edge with the situation on hand. Unfortunately, they could do nothing now. To try and go against Dumbledore's wishes would draw too much attention on them, not to mention give Harry another reason to be suspicious.

Knowing his godson, Harry would begin snooping around the two of them, and if they wanted to protect him, they could not afford that. So, both agreed that they would play along with whatever Dumbledore was doing unless it would interfere with their mission.

"You do realize that Snape is going to give you a hard time?"

"That's fine," Serenity shrugged while sorting through some things left for her in her room. "I'm actually looking forward to it. If he thinks he can push me around, he can think again. I've handle worse things than a territorial old fart like him."

Sirius couldn't hold back his laughter as he imagined how interesting DADA would be from now on; it was too bad he would be staying in the background. They had both figured it would be best for him to stay either in her room, around Hagrid, or in the forest, gathering any information the magical creatures residing in it may know.

"I best rest up," Serenity made her way to the bathroom to change. "I have a feeling that tomorrow will be full of many surprises."

"Good luck with that," Sirius mumbled while moving to lay on the couch that had also been provided in her room. An hour later, Serenity reappeared dressed in her pajamas and freshly showered. By then, however, Sirius had managed to fall asleep.

Serenity smiled softly and gathered a spare blanket. She lightly laid it across his form and wished him good night before heading to bed as well. Darkness swarmed her vision almost immediately after she had relaxed her body enough to close her eyes. That night, nightmares and visions of a dark future plagued her dreams, preventing her from a restful night's sleep.

**…

* * *

**

**Okay, sorry that this is another short chapter, but I plan on writing a very long, in depth, one filled with plenty of Severus' temper, Malfoy's maliciousness, and some of the Golden Trio Goodness.**

**HOWEVER, if I only get 4 reviews like last time (or less), I will NOT be pleased. I can't believe how little the response was to such a long awaited chapter; it really depressed me. That is one reason why this chapter is just so….so…blah!**

**Anywho, RxR if you want a great new chapter!**

**PS: No, I'm not putting Serenity with Harry! That would be too weird, way too weird.**

**Sesshy**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**Note: Wow, so ya'll do have some reviewing power in you! I'm thankful for that, truly. It made me feel better about the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't expect you to review every single chapter, but an occasional review when I haven't got many for a chapter would be wonderful, thanks!**

**…

* * *

...**

"Serenity," Sirius grumbled as he shoved the girl back and forth, trying unsuccessfully to awaken her. Breakfast was halfway over, and he had learned long ago the repercussions of working with a hungry Serenity; it was never good. Her temper was horrible on the days in which she hadn't the time to eat a decent breakfast.

"Not now, Luna," Serenity mumbled while rolling over. In doing so, she allowed her fist to strike out, hitting Sirius right between the eyes. Of course she had no idea what she was doing, but a small part of Sirius doubts it. He had been doing this for a while now, so she should know it was he who would wake her.

She must have some secret desire to pummel him after all. The only time she showed it was when she could feign ignorance. Well, that wouldn't work for much longer.

Giving up on being gentle, Sirius decided to do the only other thing he could think of, he shoved her ass out of the bed. A loud screech followed by a thud sounded as Serenity's bottom met the hard floor of her bedroom. She laid there dazed for several moments before pushing herself into a sitting position. She was barely able to see Sirius smirking form the other side of the bed.

"Maybe the next time I try to wake you, you'll get up the first time," He smirked wider and then headed towards the bathroom without another word, leaving Serenity fuming where she sat.

Oh, he would pay. She would make sure of it.

Sighing as she pushed herself up, Serenity looked towards her watch and gasped. She was missing breakfast! With a speed that Haruka would rival, Serenity managed to find her outfit for the day, slip it on, gather her supplies, and run towards the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Sirius had locked the door, preventing her from brushing her hair and teeth. Serenity checked the time once more and panicked when she noticed that she only had a few more minutes to get down to the Great Hall lest she miss breakfast.

"You open this damn door right now," Serenity growled while pulling on the door knob. Still, it wouldn't budge, and she could have sworn she heard Sirius' mocking chuckle through the thick wood.

Well, that just would not do.

Serenity summoned a portal and walked straight into it and into the bathroom. The room was filled with steam and Serenity made sure not to look in the direction of the shower. Instead, she grabbed her brush, threw her hair into a very messy pony tail, and gave her teeth a quick brushing.

"Don't take too long, Sirius. You are, after all, supposed to be a dog," Serenity chided, startling Sirius who believed himself to still be the sole inhabitant of the bathroom. Serenity giggled as she dashed through another portal, barely missing the shampoo bottle aimed for her head.

As soon as she grabbed her things and had them properly stored in her bag, Serenity headed out the door and towards the Great Hall. Maybe, just maybe she'd make it in time for a piece of toast.

Her stomach growled loudly, echoing her hopes.

**…**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished eating their breakfast when Professor McGonagall descended from the staff table. For it was she who had the schedules for everyone's classes; however, first she had to see who had achieved their O.W.L.'s for their chosen NEWTS and then she'd create the list of his/her classes and their time.

Needless to say, Professor McGonagall had no troubles placing Hermione in the appropriate classes for NEWT levels. Harry felt himself envying Hermione then. If only he would be able to pursue his career choice, but he couldn't. He didn't make high enough OWL's for potions. That thought left an unsettling feeling in Harry. He had been looking forward to becoming an Auror.

Neville was next, but he was slightly more difficult to place. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall was able to sooth his worries of not pleasing his grandmother by assuring to write to her about her expectations for her grandson. Neville left with a smile and new enthusiasm that Harry rarely ever saw cross his friend's face.

Next was Parvati Patil who left heartbroken to hear that Firenze would not be her teacher for Divination. He and Professor Trelawney had decided to split the classes evenly; however, he would not be covering the sixth year classes.

It was then that Professor McGonagall turned her attention towards Harry. She smiled warmly at him before allowing he eyes to scan over his OWLs results. As she did, she spoke allowed, "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration – they are all fine. I was rather pleased to see how well you marked in Transfiguration, Potter. Very pleased. Now, I fail to see an application for Potions. Wasn't it your ambition to become and Auror?"

"I didn't get an 'Outstanding'," Harry avoided her eyes. He was not particularly pleased that he failed to meet the expectations, but at the time, he had been happy. He had first thought that he would no longer have to put up with Snape. Never did he expect the change in Snape's classes.

"You did, at least, when Professor Snape was teaching Potions; however, Professor Slughorn is perfectly content to accept NEWT students with 'Exceeds Expectations' on their OWLs. Do you wish to proceed with Potions, then?"

"Yes!" Harry all but shouted. Then, reality set in. "But, I didn't buy the books or other materials seeing as I wasn't planning on taking it."

Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head lightly, "I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be more than happy to lend you some; it shouldn't be a problem. You'll just have to order your books soon. Very well, Potter, here is you schedule." She handed him a parchment which he happily took. "Oh, before I forget, we have twenty some hopefuls who have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Shall I pass the list to you later on so that you can fix up trials at your leisure?"

Harry nodded and, with that, Professor McGonagall moved on to the next nervous but hopeful student. It only took a few more minutes before Ron found Harry. They both had their schedules and were interested in finding out what classes they would be taking together.

"Look," Ron said with delight. "We have an entire free period now and another one after the break. Blimey, we have another after lunch too. Excellent!"

Seeing as they had time to spare, both headed back towards their common rooms. On their way, however, they ran into Serenity who seemed rather pressed for time.

"Is something wrong?" Harry questioned as the blond ran past them. His voice knocked her from her concentration and almost sent her sprawling flat upon the floor face first. Thankfully, she had long outgrew most clumsy spells and managed to use her momentum to spin herself around to face the two. She ended up skidding back slightly, but still, she did not fall.

"No, not at all, I just slept in and was afraid I'd miss breakfast. Tell me, is it too late?"

"You mean you were running like that just to get a quick bite to eat?" Ron questioned with a look of admiration. Harry had to admit, she had been able to move pretty fast. He couldn't help but wonder how well she could handle a broomstick.

"I never joke about food, gentlemen," Serenity clipped while shaking her finger at Ron. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

"You might be able to get a few bites in if you hurry," Harry smiled. For someone who had seemed so aloof and regal the day before, she seemed almost …well, like him and his friends. Before, she just seemed so far away, as if no one could touch her. Now she seemed more human. More realistic.

Both he and Ron watched with amused looks as she continued her hurried race towards the Great Hall.

"You think she'll make it in time?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe," Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders while continuing his walk towards the common room. Ron followed after him and for a few minutes, they walked in silence.

"I wonder if she is as fast on a broomstick that she is on her own feet," Ron mused with a little nudge towards Harry.

"I was wondering about that too," Harry admitted as they gave the password to the Fat Lady. She quickly swung open, allowing them entrance into the Gryffindor Common rooms.

"Too bad the Sorting Hat didn't place her in our house; she'd be great if she could!"

"Speaking of Quidditch," Harry nodded to Ron's comment and also towards Katie Bell. She had been on the team when Harry joined in his first year. She, along with several other seventh years, were the only ones in the Common Room.

"I had a feeling you'd be the one getting that," Katie commented while pointing towards the Captain badge which gleamed brilliantly off Harry's chest. "Well done," she smiled and offered him a congratulatory handshake. "Just be sure to let me know when try outs are!"

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, "there isn't a need for you to try out. I've seen you play enough times over the years –"

"Don't start that, Harry," Katie interrupted. "You can't start off with that kind of attitude," her tone was still friendly but it was a full out warning. Katie took Qudditch seriously. Not as seriously as Oliver, but serious enough. "For all you know, there is someone out there better than me. There have been many of good teams ruined by Captains who just keep playing the old faces, or letting their friends in…"

Ron seemed to twitch when Katie spoke that last part. He soon began playing with the Fanged Frisbee he had managed to get from Hermione who had confiscated it from another student.

Harry and Ron continued to immerse themselves with Katie and others on talk of Qudditch until it was time to leave. Reluctantly, the two boys exited the common rooms and headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. By the time they got there, Hermione was already pacing outside. She was carrying an armful of very heavy looking puts and looked rather put off about that fact too.

"We've been assigned so much homework for Runes," Hermione spoke while continuing her back and forth pacing. "There's a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, TWO, and I have got to have these read by Wednesday!"

"Such a shame," Ron tsked while trying to hide his amusement.

"Just you wait," Hermione lectured, "I bet Snape will give us loads of homework."

Harry was not very enthused with that remark since it would more likely than not be true. Suddenly, the door to DADA slammed open. Standing in the threshold was Professor Snape who sported a very sour look. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared another look. They could not help but wonder who had managed to get under Snape's skin _this_ early in the day. The man had finally achieved his coveted class, so why not be happy about it.

Honestly, they figured he'd be gloating about it by now.

Then, as they walked in, they remembered. Serenity B. Tsukino sat on the edge of what was now Snape's desk. Her legs were crossed and she leaned her body back, supporting herself on her hands. Her smile was innocent and, yet, full of mischief. That look was fully directed towards Snape, who, upon seeing her on his desk, all but growled in distaste.

"That explains it then," Ron whispered towards Harry who nodded and did his best not to laugh at Snape's obvious distaste towards the girl.

"Hurry up," Snape barked the order towards the few who lingered outside. After Harry and the other's had found a seat, he took the time to take in the changes Snape had made. Indeed, the room was now very Snape-ish. The room was the gloomiest it had ever been, even more so than usual. Dark curtains had been drawn over all the windows. Candles which were scattered about were the only thing which gave light, and there wasn't much of it. New pictures graced the walls. They were all showing people who appeared to be in pain, sported grisly and gory injuries or mutilated body parts. More than anything, the silence in the room was what was most shocking. No one spoke as they took a seat.

"I didn't know that it was the purpose of a Professor to scare their students into submission," Serenity sat up straight while still keeping her body balanced upon the edge of Snape's desk. She wore a simple white sun dress which reached to her knees. The light weight material seemed to glow in the darkness, pushing the depressive air away from her. The long tresses of hair only added to the ambiance that her essence and appearance seemed to create.

"I believe that as an _assistant_ you are here to assist me when needed. I have not and will not ever need you assistance in handling my students or interfering in my teaching methods. Is that clear?" Snape was practically foaming at the mouth while Serenity simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Her bare skin even seemed to glow in the lowlight of the room!

"Blimey, either she's the bravest person I've ever known, or she's asking for a death," Ron mumbled in surprise. Harry shot him a curious look but not as curious as Hermione's. Their blonde friend was practically glaring daggers at the admiration in Ron's voice as he spoke of Serenity.

With a loud 'hmph', she reached into her bag, pulling out her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ and allowing it to fall loudly atop her desk. Snape's attention was momentarily diverted towards the trio before being drawn back to Serenity who had moved to stand.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape snapped while walking around his desk and towards the board. He turned to face the class while avoiding looking towards Serenity. This made the girl smile before taking back her seat. In her hands was a copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ and she amused herself by flicking through the pages.

"I want your fullest attention seeing as I have something of importance to discuss with you," Snape continued on. His dark eyes ran over each and every student, lingering for a half second longer on Harry than anyone else other than Serenity. It would seem Snape had a new 'Most Hated' person in Hogwarts.

"You've had several teachers in this subject so far. If I remember correctly, it was five, was it not?" Harry had to hold back the snort of disbelief that fought so hard to escape. Of course Snape knew how many people before him had the job. It wasn't like Snape had not been hopeful in either their dismissal or voluntary leave from the position.

"All of these teachers have had their own method in which they have taught you as well as their own priorities. Seeing this, you can imagine my surprise at the amount of people who managed to scrape by in their OWLs for this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with this year's NEWT level work. I warn you now, this will be much more advanced than any of your previous classes."

Snape began to once again move about, but he always made sure to keep a certain distance from Serenity. Harry found this to be most intriguing and humerous. He couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape. Snape's beady little eyes focused on him, zeroing in and analyzing Harry like a target.

"Do you find something funny, _Potter?_" Snape practically spat out Harry's last name in utter distaste. Harry fought back a smirk as he shook his head.

"The poor boy probably finds it rather funny that you are trying so hard to avoid me," Serenity spoke from beside Snape. Harry's eyes widened along with the rest of the class. She had been sitting on the desk which was in the center of the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had chosen to take their seats near the back, a good distance away from Snape's reach unless, like now, Snape made a point to approach.

How had she suddenly appeared right next to him?

"I know I find it quite entertaining," Serenity sent Snape a knowing smile, causing the man to grow red with anger; however, he did not act on it. Instead, he treated her like some dreaded disease and quickly moved to escape her presence. His dark form moved to the other side of the room while Serenity stayed where she stood.

"The Dark Arts," Snape continued but Harry temporarily focused his attention on Serenity. Her wide eyes were following Snape's path through the desks and back down to the board. She seemed to be taking a great amount of pleasure in making the man squirm.

Harry found himself liking her more and more. It really was too bad that she wasn't placed in Gryffindor right away. Serenity turned and moved to make her way back to her previous seat, but not before sending a wink over her shoulder towards the gaping Golden Trio.

"..you are fighting something that is unfixed, always mutating, and indestructible. Therefore, your defenses," Snape spoke louder while dragging his gaze back over the room, "must be flexible and inventive as the arts themselves lest you fall prey to them. You see these pictures? These pictures give a fairly good representation of what happens to those that are not properly prepared." Snape waved his hand towards several of the portraits. He made sure to name each affliction and what it did in detail.

Harry could hardly hold back the look of disgust from his face. Snape was speaking of each in a tone that bordered a sick and perversed fascination. It was one thing to respect the subject, but Snape seemed almost obsessed with it. Why was Dumbledore allowing him to do this again?

Harry vaguely heard Patil asking something, but he was much more focused on Snapes answer.

"Yes, Inferi have been used n the past by The Dark Lord," Snape spoke. "You would be well-advised to assume that he might use them again. Now, I believe you all are complete novices when it comes to using nonverbal spells. Who knows the advantages of nonverbal spells?"

Hermione raised her hand instantly but Snape overlooked it. His eyes seemed desperate to find another to answer a question.

"I believe the term is self explanatory, _Professor_ Snape," said Serenity, "However, I believe you need to get your eyes checked, seeing as you have overlooked someone who is overly eager to provide you the answer."

Snape glared at her but called on Hermione, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has absolutely no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage in a duel," Hermione spoke while beaming towards Serenity. Whatever mild and temporary dislike she felt towards the woman thanks to Ron was now no more.

"An answer almost copied word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,_" Snape said in a dismissive manner.

"An answer nonetheless," Serenity smiled and awarded Gryffindor ten points.

"I will remind you Miss Tsukino that you are-"

"An assistant who is here to assist you when you need it. Yes, I am quite aware of the definition in which you have made a point to instill in my mind; however, you are a teacher, and though she is not of your house, as a teacher you have a responsibility to award those who have done well and help those who have not. By all definition, she did well in answering your question even though you overlooked her and no one else was as eager to answer, including any of your house students," Serenity waved a hand in the general direction where most Slytherins had congregated.

Snape turned purple in the face as his anger began to boil over. Just when he raised his wand to use a spell that would silence, banish, or (the Golden Trio feared) harm the girl, his hands were quickly chained to his sides by invisible restraints.

"I believe I have just provided you with an excellent example of not only using non-verbal spells, but also how to upset a teacher to the point that he or she wishes to hex you. Take this lesson to mind in the future should you ever find yourself with the need to smart off or overlook ones authority," With that said, Serenity's eyes met with each persons.

For some reason, it felt as if she was sending a warning out to everyone. Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione felt the same curiosity that he was now feeling.

"Now, I believe the Professor had plans for you all to separate into pairs and work on non-verbal spells. Deffensive and Offensive ones. Remember, these are non-verbal, so we will not tolerate talking of any kind, including the barest of whispers," Serenity stood and laid her book upon Snape's desk. "This will be the first time for many if not all of you, but do not worry. This class was made to help you learn and perfect your abilities as a witch or wizard. You are bound to make mistakes, but learn from them. Now, off you go," Serenity waved a finger in Snape's direction and the binds around him fell.

Snape stormed up towards her and glared at her with a heated anger that no ocean could hope to quell. He did not say anything, though. The two stood their ground. One glaring down in hatred and utter loathing while the other smiled up in utter amusement and satisfaction.

No one moved as they watched and waited for something, anything, to happen. Neither Professor nor Assistant moved to attack. Several more minutes would pass before Snape suddenly turned and stormed towards the door. His robes billowed behind him like a cape.

"Partners. Now!" Snape bellowed before leaving and heading towards an unknown direction. Silence continued to reign until Serenity tapped her foot impatiently and sent them all a look which demanded their full cooperation.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been the most fun and entertaining than it had been in the past. During the rest of the class period, everyone paired off and tried their hand at non-verbal spells. Like Serenity said, people made mistakes. Some even tried to get away with whispering; however, Serenity surprised them by tapping the offenders on the mouth with her wand, silencing them and preventing them from making even the barest of sounds.

Much to the Golden Trio's enjoyment, Malfoy had been one of the one's to try and whisper. When Serenity made to correct him, he had snapped at her, demanding to know who she thought she was to correct him, a Malfoy.

"_Serenity B. Tsukino, born in Tokyo, Japan, current Assistant Professor to DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and several other classes in which you will most likely be attending. Oh, let's not forget that I have the capability of adding or deducting points from Houses. Does that answer your question?"_ Then she did the trick of silencing Malfoy.

Harry had never been so happy to attend one of Snape's classes before now; it was perfect. Well, it would have been if he had been able to perform a non-verbal spell. He, too, had troubles, but Serenity made sure that he was reminded of what she said at the beginning of class – "You're bound to make mistakes, but learn from them!"

When it was time for another break period, the spells cast on the whisperers had been lifted, allowing them to talk once again. Malfoy had a disgruntled look on his face as he stormed, much like Snape, out of the room.

Before everyone left, though, Serenity assigned them homework. They were to work on non-verbal spells and keep a journal of their progress. All things considered, it wasn't much of an assignment and everyone was thankful for it.

"Too bad that spell didn't last," Ron muttered in disappointment as he, Harry, and Hermione spoke of their first DADA lesson. "I could have done with a much longer stretch of silence where Malfoy is concerned."

"Me too," Harry couldn't help but add.

"I can't believe how she stood up against Snape like that!" Hermione was still excited and worried about Serenity. Apparantly, some of the seventh years had noticed Snape storming towards Dumbledore's office. Though eternally grateful that someone had stood up for her, Hermione definitely did not want to be part of the reason that Serenity got in trouble.

"What can he do?" Ron questioned with a shrug. "Everything she said is true and Dumbledore knows it."

"Still-"

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harry interrupted while patting her on the shoulder in support. Before anyone could say anything else, Jack Slopper, a beater for Gryffindor's Quidditch team the year before, came running up to him. In his hands was a scroll.

"Hey Harry!" Slopper spoke with a friendly smile. "Got something for ya." He thrust the parchment into Harry's hands. "Listen, I've heard you're the new Captain for Gryffindor and I was just wondering when you were planning to hold try outs."

"Oh, um, I'm not really sure," Harry murmured while taking the scroll and opening it, "I'll let you know soon, though. Okay?"

"Oh, sure. I was just hoping they'd be this weekend..." Slopper walked off a little dejected but Harry didn't have time to notice. Dumbledore had sent him a message.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_PS: I enjoy Acid Pops._

"Acid Pops?" Ron questioned in mild distaste. He had been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder as the three made their way to the Common Room.

"It's the password that will get me past the gargoyle," Harry mumbled without really listening. He was too excited at the idea of finally getting to talk to Dumbledore in private. Surely the lessons would not include anyone else. Maybe then he can get some answers about the things that had been bothering him. In other words, Snape.

Time flew by and eventually the three had to head towards their next class, Potions. Though Snape was no longer teaching the class, it was still not their most favorite. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their time in making their way there. As they drew closer, they noticed that only a small amount of people had managed to make it to NEWT levels. Malfoy was one of them, but his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were no where in site.

Just as the three got closer, the door swung open and Slughorn stood just behind it, ushering them inside the room. Like DADA, Serenity was already inside. Instead of propping herself up on Slughorn's desk, however, she had her own desk situated right next to it.

Slughorn greeted everyone enthusiastically, but still held extra enthusiasm for Harry and Zabini. When everyone had managed to settle themselves into a seat, Slughorn walked to his desk and peered over Serenity's shoulder. She was currently overlooking one potion whose vapors seemed to wrap around her body in a lover's caress.

Whatever was inside the potion seemed not to have an affect on her. She, on the other hand, seemed utterly displeased with the task she was assigned, making Slughorn chuckled at her behavior.

Each group paired off. The four Slytherins who managed to make it into NEWT level Potions wandered off to the side. The Ravenclaws also moved but not far away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left to sit with Ernie who had made sure to get as close as possible to where Serenity sat.

Ernie, the three noticed, seemed to be in a daze as he stared through heavy lids at what Serenity was doing. Her form was still concentrated on the golden cauldron which was emitting a fume of the most seductive nature. Harry felt as if he was floating. His senses were being filled with strong scents of the most pleasant nature, and he felt like he was drunk.

Contentment rolled through him, making him smile towards Ron who returned the gesture. Serenity, having finally noticed people closeby, looked around and took notice of the four closest to her. Her gaze narrowed as she watched first hand how the vapors manipulated their feelings and emotions.

No, she was not pleased.

"Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, please, do not forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making!_" Slughorn clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Does everyone have everything?"

"Sir," Harry said while raising his hand.

"Yes, Harry, m'boy?"

"Neither Ron nor I have any of the material for class. We didn't think we'd be accepted so –"

"Oh? OH! Right you are. Professor McGonagall has already spoken to me about that," Slughorn moved towards a cupboard, retrieving a couple of old and worn out books and a couple of rusted scales. Harry was thankful for Slughorn's easy nature towards him. Had it been Snape, well. That didn't matter.

Not now, anyway.

Harry accepted the book and scales from Slughorn and quickly set up for the day's lesson. Meanwhile, Slughorn continued on as if he had not been interrupted.

"Now," he started, "As you can see, I have taken the liberty of preparing a few potions for you with the help of my assistant, Serenity. I am sure you all have met her. I know she was introduced during the opening feasts."

Harry and Ron could not hold back a nod and chuckle. Serenity shot them a playful glare and made to shush them before Slughorn noticed. Thankfully, he hadn't. He was too full of pride for his potions and his new assistant. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Slughorn took interest in her.

"These are the things that you ought to be able to prepare and complete after finishing with your NEWTs. Considering that Snape was your previous instructor in this course, I believe that it is safe to say that you should recognize most, if not all, of these potions and have made them at one point in time or another. Can anyone tell me this one?" Slughorn waved his hand towards one of the bubbling cauldron's nearest the Slytherin side.

Hermione's hand punched the air, and Slughorn called on her almost immediately. Serenity, Harry noted, seemed pleased with that fact. Just as suspected, Hermione answered Slughorns question perfectly, and the next, and the next.

Finally, Slughorn's hand waved towards the potion that Serenity was still standing before. Hermione knew the answer to that one too. By now, Slughorn was very bemused with her and it showed. Harry had a feeling that Slughorn had found another addition to his most favored people.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione correctly described the Amortentia potion.

"You are quite right, my dear! I suppose that you recognized it by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"Yes, and the steam raising from it in characteristic spirals," Hermione beamed. "The potion is meant to smell differently to each of us; it caters to the things that we love most. I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and …" Hermione's face lit up as she realized what she was saying.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn questioned with a chuckle, but Hermione was too mortified to answer.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," Serenity supplied while stepping away from the potion. The vapors of it, however, were determined to continue circling her. They moved like snakes through the air, searching out and circling her body. "Quite the genius in Potions and here, so it would seem."

"I see, I take it you and Snape had the same reaction as I when asking a questions?"

Serenity smirked, "You could say that."

"Hm, Miss Granger are you, perhaps, related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slughorn questioned Hermione once he returned his attention to her. Harry could almost see the wheels turning inside his large, bald head.

"N-no, sir. I'm muggle-born," Hermione shook her head and watched carefully for the Professors reaction. The three friends did not fail to notice Malfoy lean towards Nott and whisper something to him. Both sniggered afterwords. Slughorn seemed not to notice, but Serenity sent Malfoy a painful reminder of the happenings in Potions by tapping her lips with her finger.

Malfoy's face flushed before he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

This seemed to satisfy Serenity as she turned and winked at Hermione as if to say everything would be okay. Hermione smiled towards her in thanks. Slughorn had awarded Hermione twenty points for her answer, making Malfoy's mood worsen even more.

"This must be the young friend of whom you spoke as the best in your year, correct?" Slughorn questioned Harry who nodded. Hermione blushed under the praise as Slughorn turned to question Serenity on her opinion.

"From what I can tell, she is the smartest in both book smarts and the department of common sense. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about everyone…" Her eyes shot quickly to Malfoy but moved before Slughorn could follow it. "Seeing as I have yet to properly get to know the others." Serenity finished with a wide, earnest smile.

"Quite right," Slughorn nodded and then returned to the lecture. "As Miss Granger has said, this is Amortentia and it will cause a powerful infatuation or obsession to the person it befalls," Slughorn motioned for Serenity to continue, much unlike Snape who had suffered through embarrassing interruptions and corrections.

"Love is impossible for anyone to manufacture, recreate, or imitate; it is a powerful emotion that has been the cause of many wars in earth's history. Though I find the attempt, and thus accordingly, the potion distasteful and a blasphemy against Love, it is nevertheless a potion which you should recognize and learn about. Amortentia, for it's purpose, could easily be the strongest potion in this room," Serenity finished while returning to her seat.

"It would seem my assistant has a soft side for Romanticism," Slughorn chuckled. "Still, what she says is true, and all of you would do best to remember it. When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…" Slughorn directed this at Malfoy and Nott who were still smirking skeptically.

"Many a fool has overestimated the power of Love, regardless of whether or not it is obsessive or true. Don't play the part of the fool lest you wish to suffer the backlash of it's effects," When Serenity spoke this time, even Slughorn stopped to listen. It was as if a millennia of experience echoed through her voice, filling them all with a sense of wonder and a promise of woe to those who failed to heed the warning. Just as soon as the feeling came, it left.

"Just a bit of friendly advice," Serenity shrugged and pointed towards another potion. "Let's not forget your favorite one, Professor Slughorn. I know you took great joy in creating it for your students."

With that said, she successfully changed subject and moved everyone's attention from her to it. The cauldron she spoke of contained a potion of molten gold and large droplets were leaping like goldfish from the surface. None, however, had spilled.

"Yes, _that_, my students, is called Felix Felicis. I think it safe to assume you know what it is, Miss Granger?" Slughorn turned expectantly towards Hermione.

"Liquid Luck," Hermione spoke in a whisper. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the potion. She seemed amazed for some reason. Harry and Ron, unfortunately, were not exactly sure what those reasons were.

At the name, though, everyone sat up straighter, even Malfoy.

"Quite right!" Slughorn praised. "Another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Felix Felicis is a most tricky little potion to make, but worth the effort. If made wrong, the effects can be made disastrous, but if it is brewed perfectly, like this one, you will find everything that you do will be successful. Until, that is, the effects have worn off."

Terry Boot moved quickly to question Slughorn about the potion, "Why don't people drink it more often?"

"If taken in excess, it can cause giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. As they say, too much of a good thing…well, you know how it goes. Needless to say, it would not be best to take this in needless and highly toxic quantities. Taken sparingly, however, would be fine…"

"Have you ever taken it?" Michael Corner questioned with earnest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn admitted. "Once when I was twenty-foundd and once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast resulting in two perfectly perfect days."

"And that," Slughorn spoke ominously, "is the prize for the student who bests prepares today's potion!" The cherry tone he took towards the end had some students stunned. For a moment, they honestly believed that the Professor had ill intentions! At their looks, Slughorn let out a thunderous round of laughter, exclaiming how good he was at pulling their legs.

Once given the okay to commence, every set about trying to get their potion to be perfect. Harry, like the rest of the class, was no different. He wanted to beat Malfoy and desperately so. This is what led him to finding and following scribbled notes and instructions in his borrowed copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. He was unsure at first, but the person who had scribbled in the notes had not been wrong the first time Harry gave the instructions a try.

Harry then decided to blindly follow the instructions left in the book. By the time Slughorn called an end to their class, Harry's potion was the only one that was the proper color as the other books said they were to be. He received the prize and jealous looks from everyone, including Hermione.

"How did you do that?" Ron questioned when he caught up with Harry.

"Got lucky I guess," Harry shrugged as he noticed Malfoy was within earshot. The blond boy was not pleased in the least that Harry had managed to get the potion. No, Malfoy had been determined to get it, but for what, Harry only had an inkling too.

Once they were in a secure location, Harry shared and showed Hermione and Ron the book with the scribbled notes and instructions. Hermione had become upset and stated it was cheating. Though a little put off that he hadn't got the book, Ron disagreed with her and supported Harry.

After all, it was the same book, just with different directions.

Unfortunately, Ginny had heard their conversation and came storming over, demanding answers. Every since the 'diary' incident, she seemed to have a certain distaste for select books. It looked like she found a new one. Try as she might, she could not prove that there was anything wrong about it.

"_Specialis Revelio!"_ She tapped the book with her wand but it stayed the same dirty, worn out, old book it had been. Ginny finally left but not fully content.

"I guess the book is alright," Hermione finally gave in.

"Good, then I'll have it back," Harry retrieved the book which had been taken from him but it slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor. As he bent to retrieve it, he noticed the same small scribble from the instructions was also written on the back of the books cover in small letters near the bottom. Harry didn't mention it to the others. Instead, he ran upstairs to put it away.

It wasn't until later that night while he was working on his homework that he notice of the words...

_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_

**…

* * *

**

**Holy Hell on burnt toast! That was a lot! SIXTEEN PAGES, PEOPLE! I think this has earned some reviews. I hope to see some too :D **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**In response to one, yeah there will be pairings but no HarryxSerenity ones! I'll list them next time. Right now, my fingers hurt! LOL!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait; however, the reviews took forever to flow in and inspire me to write another chapter. Also, I've been sick and that has made me fall back in my college work. Sorry, but college will come first! **

**::IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!::**

**…

* * *

...**

For the next couple of weeks, Harry continued to take the advice of the Half-Blood Prince, much to Hermione's dismay. Though she no longer voiced her complaints as often, she still bestowed disappointed and angry looks upon Harry during Potions class or while he was working on his homework.

Ron, on the other hand, was happy for Harry, if not slightly jealous. Still, he and Ron were on better terms than he was with Hermione. Potions with Professor Slughorn was much more enjoyable than it had ever been with Snape. Even if he did not have the help of the Half-Blood Prince, Harry would still bet this would be his best year yet in Potions. Now, if only Slughorn would keep his position. Nobody knew yet if the new teacher would continue, but Harry was hoping.

If not Slughorn, Serenity would make an excellent teacher. Yes, Professor Slughorn did most of the work; however, it seemed that his assistant had a special talent in certain potions. Though, from the looks of it, Serenity did not seem to be enjoying her position as much as Slughorn was enjoying her.

Unfortunately, while his skill in Potions grew, the same could not be said for the rest of his classes. Not only were nonverbal spells expected in Defense Against The Dark Arts, but also now in Charms and Transfiguration. Thankfully, Harry was not the only one struggling with using non-verbals. He had watched many a times as his housemates would turn purple faced from the strain of trying to successfully cast a nonverbal spell.

When Harry was not trying to figure out who the Half-Blood Prince could be or struggling with nonverbal spells, his mind was most often occupied by what he had learned in his and Dumbledore's private lessons. Harry still was not sure why it was so important to delve into Voldemort's past. Dumbledore seemed to believe it was best to look into such matters. Who was Harry to question Dumbledore? The man had never led him astray before and Harry highly doubted that Dumbledore would begin now.

Though, Harry did find it rather disappointing that Dumbledore refused to acknowledge Harry's suspicion of Draco Malfoy or his inquiry of Serenity Tsukino. His accusations towards Malfoy had been waved off rather nonchalantly and as for Serenity Tsukino, he had received one of Dumbledore's 'all knowing' smiles.

"_I have it on the best of authority that it is safe and within everyone's best interest to allow Ms. Tsukino a place here in Hogwarts..."_

Harry was really beginning to wish Dumbledore would give him a straight answer for a change. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon for him.

"Harry, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow so you best get some rest," Ginny interrupted Harry's musings as she made her way towards the girl's dormitory. Blinking back the haze that came from reminiscing, Harry nodded and watched as Ginny's form vanished up the winding staircase.

**…...**

"Hagrid, are you sure it is wise to do this?" Serenity questioned as she followed the half-giant into the Forbidden Forest. Since coming to Hogwarts, she had learned much of Hagrid from various students. The Ravenclaws, the first house she had resided in, were more than happy to inform Serenity of Hagrid's love for Magical creatures.

Serenity applauded his care for the animals, but, to an extent, she had to agree that most of the things Hagrid did or brought were dangerous for the younger students. Still, she had not managed to work up the nerve to tell him her thoughts. Serenity did not wish to hurt Hagrid more than he was already hurting.

"Aragog needs me," Hagrid spoke while pushing forward. "I can' think o' nothin' else ter do, but maybe yeh can help 'im."

Serenity tried to hold back the shiver of dread that slid it's way down her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had never been a fan of spiders, and going to see the head Acromantula made her stomach do flips. From what Hagrid had told her, Aragog was dying and he was doing everything in his power to stop it; however, Serenity doubted that she could stop the affects of time without severe repercussions.

Beside her, Sirius' large form kept pace with her; however, she refused to acknowledge his presence after the scene he made earlier that night.

"_Don't tell me you're scared of a few spiders? You! Queen of Stars! Scared of a few –"_

"_I wouldn't say several hundred, maybe thousand, spiders classify as just a __**few**__!" Serenity hissed while throwing the closest thing she could grab at him – a clock. She only grew more annoyed when the laughing man ducked and dodged the projectile. Huffing, she stood and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and effectively blocking the mocking look he was sending her._

"_Aw, don't be like that Serenity," Sirius chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go fur and be your four-legged body guard." An irate scream was all that answered him for the next two hours._

"We're almost there," Hagrid spoke while pushing away a large, web-covered piece of foliage and allowing Serenity to pass under it without harm.

Indeed, the rest of the forest area was surrounded and covered in many fine threads of web. Each glistened and seemed to glow in the bit of moonlight that managed to break through and to the forest floor. Being careful not to trip, Serenity moved forward, this time taking stride with Hagrid.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity noticed something large move, but she tried her best not to react to it. Her senses were going haywire, screaming for her to protect herself, but Hagrid was with her and he had promised her that no harm would come to her. Serenity, however, was beginning to wonder how good his word would be compared to the dark intent of the things that went bump in the night here.

"Hagrid," A strained voice spoke, startling Serenity. She stopped and allowed Hagrid to go forward, watching as a giant spider appeared from within the darkness. All around, several other spiders of various sizes appeared. All of their black and beady eyes gleamed as they focused intently on Serenity and Sirius.

"You are not alone," The giant spider of which Serenity assumed was Aragog spoke in a weak voice. The other spiders surrounding him moved restlessly. Serenity could not hold back the thought that the others were just waiting for a chance to strike. If Aragog and Hagrid were not on such good terms, Serenity wondered what would have become of Hagrid should he have tried to approach them.

"I brought her 'ere to take a look at yeh," Hagrid spoke honestly while motioning for Serenity to come closer. Reluctantly, Serenity did so with Sirius hot on her heels.

"There is nothing to be done," Aragog spoke, but his voice held no fight.

Hagrid placed a large hand on Serenity's back and moved her forward. Together, the two approached closer to Aragog, but Hagrid held back much to Serenity's chagrin. Swallowing, Serenity stepped closer until she reached one of Aragog's long, hairy legs. Reaching out, she allowed her fingers to brush the brittle hairs.

"You are not comfortable in my presence," Aragog spoke intelligently while his eyes visibly dissected Serenity. Though she didn't wish to, Serenity turned her head to meet the many eyes of Aragog.

"I will be honest in saying that I have not had the best of experiences with spiders," Serenity pushed her fingers forward until her hand rested completely on the leg. The feel of him was coarse and brittle; it felt like he would fall apart if touched too hard. Something was definitely wrong with him, but it was nothing she could heal.

"Why come then?" Aragog questioned.

"I hold no grudge against any living creature, and to see one suffer is not something I enjoy. If I can help to ease your pain, I will," Serenity pushed some of her powers into his limb, allowing it to spread through his body and numb the pain encompassing him. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she spoke so that only he could hear, "It won't stop your progression, but you already knew that, right?"

"How's he comin' along, 'erenity?" Hagrid questioned from over her shoulder.

"I am feeling better, Hagrid," Aragog confirmed as Serenity stepped away from him.

"I knew it," Hagrid smiled as tears began to leak down his face. "I jus' knew she could help yeh."

"Hagrid, I think it's best that we leave Aragog to his rest," Serenity spoke while placing a comforting hand on the taller man's arm. She gave it a reassuring pat and motioned for him to lead the way. "I just want to speak to him for a moment and I'll be right behind you."

Hagrid seemed unsure as to weather or not to do as she said.

"I will see that she is given safe passage, Hagrid," Aragog spoke reassuringly.

"O' course," Hagrid nodded and sniffled. He lifted his large hand to dag away the few remaining tears of joy that leaked down his face. Turning around, he trotted back the way he came. "Come on, boy," Hagrid called for Sirius, but the dog would not move.

"I'll bring him back with me," Serenity waved away Hagrid and turned back towards the spider. All around her, the smaller ones were moving around, and all of their beady little eyes were glued on her form.

"Hagrid doesn't wish to see the truth," Serenity informed the Acromantula even though she knew he was aware of the fact already. "He doesn't, however, seem to realize the growing animosity within your family web."

"As long as I live, my children and I will stay in our forest, far from those of your kind who walk among Hogwarts," Aragog defended his young.

"And after you have passed?"

Aragog had no answer to provide her. Seeing that, Serenity nodded and turned away. Her body moved gracefully among the many strands of sticky web that now seemed to fall about like curtains. Just before she cleared the entire way, she turned and spoke directly towards Aragog.

"When you have passed, if the need arises, I will use force to reason with those you leave behind. It is their choice on whether they fight for the right cause, and it will decide on which end of my powers they will befall," Serenity warned. Aragog took the warning to heart, but held no hatred for her decision. The ones around him, however, only grew more restless. Taking this as her cue to leave, Serenity summoned a portal and quickly stepped through it. Sirius' large form followed with a giant leap.

**…...**

Harry sighed as he, Ron, and Hermione made it out to the Quidditch pitch. Over half of Gryffindor had signed up for try outs and, given some of the people who stood around, it seemed that people from other houses had also shown up for try outs.

"If there is anyone _not_ in Gryffindor, I ask that you move off of the field," Harry shouted over the loud whispers that had erupted since his appearance on the field. There were many disappointing moans as several people moved off of the field and in the direction of the stands.

Shaking his head, Harry took a look at all of the ones left. Their ages varied from nervous first years to intimidating seventh years. Harry briefly wondered how many had any honest interest in Quidditch and not just him. As his green eyes continued to scan the crowd, he found a familiar face.

Catching Harry's glance, the boy stepped forward. "I'm Cormac McLaggen. We met on the train in Slughorn's compartment." He stuck his hand towards Harry, who took it and shook it. "Keeper."

"Have you tried out before?" Harry questioned as he took notice of Cormac's strong build. Harry had no doubt that the guy would be able to guard all three goals without having to move at all.

"I was planning to last year, but I was stuck in the Hospital Wing after taking a bet and downing a pound of doxy eggs," Cormac chuckled.

"Okay, well, you should go wait over there," Harry pointed to the end of the pitch, close to where Hermione had taken a seat. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a look of annoyance flash across McLaggen's face. As fast as it appeared, it was gone.

Taking a deep breath and praying to whatever god was listening, Harry called for the attention of everyone. To begin with, he made everyone sort themselves into groups. Each group was based off the position they were trying out for – Chasers, Beaters, and Keeper. Next, he started with the basics, asking for everyone to take laps around the field.

Thankfully, this allowed for him to automatically dismiss most of the players. All of the first years were disappointed and forced to take to the stands seeing as they had no knowledge of how to fly a broom. Only one boy managed to stay in the air, but that only lasted until he realized it and accidentally flew into one of the goal posts. Another group to go was made up of nothing but girls who giggled and fluttered about as Harry blew his whistle.

It took two hours, a lot of yelling, and several tantrums before Harry had successfully been able to get through the Chasers and Beaters trials. Katie Bell, a return from the previous year after an excellent trial; a new and great find, Demelza Robbins, was particularly amazing at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny Weasley who was the fastest of all of those who tried out and managed to make the most goals! Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the two prime Beater choices. Though they did not have the old and preferred brilliance of Fred and George, Harry was still pleased with them nonetheless.

Jimmy Peakes knew how to handle a Bludger and had also managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head. Ritchie Coote had and excellent arm and even better aim. Given the circumstances, Harry couldn't have asked for more.

The last position to fill was one of which Harry was not looking forward to at all. He had high hopes that people would grow bored with the try outs and leave the stadium, but the opposite had happened. The crowd grew, and Harry feared that Ron's nervousness would cause him to mess up and not make Keeper. Dread filled Harry as he noticed the lovely shade of green coloring Ron's face.

Harry blew his whistle, signaling the start for the Keeper position. The first five applicants failed to save all but two goals. Harry's eyes glanced in Ron's direction, wondering if their failure helped settle his nerves much. To his surprise, Ron did look a little less green and a bit more positive.

Then, Cormac McLaggen strode up and mounted his broom. With a kick, he flew to the three large goals and positioned himself. Harry watched with growing disappointment as McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. The last one, however, Harry noticed that something seemed off where the large boy was concerened. For some strange reason, McLaggen had flew in the wrong direction entirely, causing the crowd to boom in tremendous laughter.

Finally, it was Ron's turn. The red head took extra time in mounting his Cleansweep as he allowed his eyes to sweep the crowd. Harry groaned. If Ron kept up this behavior, McLaggen would be sure to get the Keeper position.

"Good luck, Ron!" A girl yelled from the stands. Harry had assumed it was Hermione; however, it was Lavender Brown who smiled and waved towards the nauseous looking Ron. Harry sighed and had the urge to bury his face in his hands. Seeing as he was Captain, he felt it would not be the best thing to do until he was in the privacy of his room. So, gritting his teeth, he watched as Ron flew to the hoops.

The dread that had continued to build soon melted away as Ron successfully saved all five penalties in a row. Relief flooded Harry as Ron's ecstatic face beamed in nothing but pure pleasure. Ron was not the only one happy. The entire crowd, minus McLaggen, cheered for the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Harry wished to join his friend in his jubilation, but he had to be the one to inform McLaggen that Ron would be Keeper. Turning around, Harry jumped in surprise to see McLaggen red faced and stalking towards him.

"His sister didn't even try," McLaggen accused while pointing an accusatory finger towards Ginny. Red, hot anger surged through Harry at the false accusation. "She gave him an easy save!"

"He nearly missed that one," Harry stated coolly, dismissing McLaggen's claims.

McLaggen took a threatening step closer, but Harry held his ground and refused to back down. "Give me another go." The guy's face continued to get redder and, at this rate, Harry couldn't help but to compare him to a tomato.

"No," Harry said firmly. "You had your chance and saved four. Ron saved five. Ron is Gryffindor's Keeper. He won it fair and square. Now, get out of my face."

For a moment, Harry thought McLaggen might rear back and punch him clear across the face. Thankfully, however, someone interfered and managed to make the other boy collect himself.

"I have to say that was quite exhilarating," Serenity spoke as she and Hermione walked across the pitch and toward Harry and McLaggen. Hermione, for some reason, refused to look at either boy. Instead, she was looking towards Ron who, by now, was flying around the field in several victory laps.

"Professor," Harry nodded towards her in acknowledgment, but Serenity made a 'tsk' sound and lightly flicked his nose.

"I'm Serenity, not Professor, at the moment," She smiled warmly and Harry felt all the tension in his body leave. For some reason, her presence seemed to take away all the anger and strife bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Um, yes, Serenity," Harry corrected before turning his attention back towards McLaggen. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" Serenity questioned as she noticed the tension mounting again between the two boys. Harry and McLaggen seemed to hold a silent conversation before the taller boy scoffed and turned to leave.

"It's nothing, we just had a disagreement," Harry assured Serenity and caught sight of Hermione wincing ever so slightly. Serenity nodded and excused herself once she caught sight of Ron's approaching form.

"I can't wait to see if the game is as exciting as you've made this out to be," Serenity waved as she turned and followed the path McLaggen took.

"Did you see that? I saved all five!" Ron shouted out in glee once he was safely on the ground. "I thought I was going to miss the fourth one, but I got it. Demelza sent me a tricky shot, ya know? It had extra spin on it –"

"Yes, we know, you were magnificent," Hermione interrupted Ron with an amused smile.

"Better than that McLaggen guy, at least. Did you see how he just flew the other way? Almost like he was Confunded …" Ron trailed off then started to laugh about how it was a tough break.

Harry did not fail to see how Hermione turned a bright pink at the mention of McLaggen. Suspicion crept up as Harry recalled how McLaggen missed the last penalty. Indeed, his movements did resemble those of someone who had been Confunded.

Seeing Harry's suspicious stare, Hermione quickly changed subjects. "I could have sworn I saw Buckbeak at Hagrid's earlier today." It managed to do the trick. Though they were all hungry, this would be the only time to visit Hagrid for a while.

**...**

"Serenity, there you are," Slughorn's voice boomed through the hallway, making Serenity stop in her tracks. Turning, she bestowed Slughorn a smile and made to approach him; however, the portly man was quick to catch up to her before she could make a move.

"Professor Slughorn, how nice to see you today," Serenity smiled politely towards him. Slughorn chortled and slapped her on the back.

"Call me Slughorn, my dear. No need for that Professor business. Not between the two of us," Slughorn put his arm over her shoulders, leading her down the hallway. Serenity, though surprised by his forward behavior, decided to play along.

"Of course, Slughorn," Serenity acknowledged his request. "Tell me, where is it that you are headed?"

"Oh, my dear, we have been summoned by the headmaster," Slughorn removed his arm temporarily to pull out a scroll. He handed it towards the small woman who read over the elegant writing quickly. "I thought it best to find and escort you there since you have not had the opportunity to familiarize yourself with the entire castle as of yet."

"That was kind of you, Slughorn. I'm not sure where I would have ended up had it not been for your generosity," Serenity rolled the scroll back up and returned it to Slughorn who was preening under her compliments. He stuffed it back into his robes and continued to escort her to a Gargoyle.

"Acid Pops!" He exclaimed. Serenity watched as the Gargoyle jumped out of the way and gave room for them to pass and climb a long, winding stairwell. Serenity held back and allowed Slughorn up the stairs first. When they made it to the top, Slughorn knocked on one of the elegant double doors. Almost immediately, they could hear Dumbledore's voice calling for them to enter.

"Slughorn, Serenity, welcome," Dumbledore waved a hand towards two elegant chairs that had been positioned before his desk. Slughorn freely strode forward and took his seat. Serenity, on the other hand, was not as quick to take her seat. For some reason, the gleam in the old man's eyes had her on edge.

"Don't be shy, my dear," Slughorn called her over when he noticed Serenity had failed to take her seat. "I assure you that Dumbledore's bark is worse than his bite." Chuckling at his own joke, Slughorn turned to Dumbledore, questioning him on something to drink almost immediately.

"Of course," Serenity offered an apologetic smile to both men as she took her seat and folded her hands neatly in her lap. She watched as Dumbledore summoned three cups of tea and a tray of sweets. It all looked appetizing, but she wasn't in the mood for brunch.

Slughorn, it seemed, was in the mood for he immediately began to dig into the treats while slurping down his tea. Dumbledore smiled at the man's haste but sent a questioning look towards Serenity who had only taken the cup and not drank from it.

"Are you not thirsty, Serenity?" Dumbledore questioned her.

"No, but I thank you all the same," Serenity answered while setting her cup back upon his desk. "I'm sure Professor Slughorn would enjoy having mine since I'm not in the mood."

"Of course, of course," Slughorn added as he finished off his tea and reached for Serenity's. She made no move to stop him, but noticed how Dumbledore restrained himself from moving to prevent the action. Curiosity sprang and suspicion arose.

"Would you care for a pastry then?"

"No, thank you, but I'm trying to watch my weight," Serenity smiled and gave a few pats to her stomach for emphasis. Dumbledore gave her a small smile, but to her, it seemed forced.

Next to her, Slughorn seemed to have had his fill. He began to shake off any more polite offers from Dumbledore to take more of the sweet and dainty treats.

"Headmaster," Serenity spoke softly once Slughorn had made it clear he was quite full. "Professor Slughorn told me that you had requested my presence, but neither he nor your note clarified for what that was, exactly."

"Quite right," Dumbledore smiled again. "First, I need to ask my dear colleague here a couple of questions. Then, if you do not mind, I have a few questions for you."

"Whatever could you want to know that you have not the knowledge of already, dear chap?" Slughorn chuckled as he unconsciously began to mess with the hem of his sleeves on his expensive robes.

"Oh, it is only one trivial thing," Dumbledore waved off Slughorn's worry. "However, it is still something I wish to know. As for Ms. Serenity, she is quite the mystery of which I am finding myself hard pressed to figure out fully."

"Isn't she? I find her quite charming; it sure is a pleasure to have her assisting me in my class," Slughorn commented while failing to realize the double meaning to what Dumbledore truly meant. Serenity, however, was not so easily fooled. Her mind went on full alert as Dumbledore gazed serenely at her.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she recognized that look and a sense of déjà vu filled her. Why did it feel like she would come to regret this meeting?

**…

* * *

...**

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN! Sorry this is short, but I'm sick. You all are so lucky to get this, and I doubt **_**this**_** is any good whatsoever. Now, as for my important note!**

**NOTE: As of this update, this story has 67 Alerts! 67! It is on the favorites of 36 people! 36! It is also in 7 different C2 communities and OVER 6,600 HITS! Overall, I think this is a popular story; however, it's kind of disappointing that most of the time I can't even get 10 reviews per chapter. Chapter 6 only had 4 reviews! I would love it if some of those 67 people who have alerted this story would review it. Actually, it would make my day to see this review have a crap load of reviews. I don't want to guilt anyone into reviewing, but it's about the only time when I get some really good commentary.**

**The only reason I post stories here is because I like to have feedback about my writing style, creativity, originality, etc. Your opinions matter to me, but I am not getting them; it's one reason this chapter was so crappy! I wasn't fully motivated and able to better the chapter based on the feedback I received.**

**To those of you who reviewed, you are awesome. I love ya! Keep it up!**

**Also, take note, I started a Fushigi Yuugi / Sailor Moon Crossover! Check it out!**

**Anyway, see you all next time! OH OH OH! Anyone wanna guess what Dumbledore is gonna interrogate – er - question them about?**

**Hehe**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Promise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: While fulfilling a promise to a friend, Cosmos find's she is in a world of magic far beyond anything she could ever imagine. She will have to help guide and teach the soul of one of her friend's descendants. Will she succeed or will she fail to  
fulfill her promise?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea; it was all Lawliet's Bride's idea! I do, however, own some pocket lint, want some?**

**…

* * *

...**

Within the first thirty minutes of the 'meeting', Serenity was more than positive that Slughorn had at least slightly wet himself. It's not to say that she did a visual check to back up her hypothesis; however, considering the fair amount of shaking, his paleness, and the way he was struggling to stay conscious, she had good reasons to believe herself correct.

She was also positive that Dumbledore had more than likely spiked the tea and food with truth serum. The only thing that proved to doubt this theory was the fact that Slughorn had not yet said anything to peak Dumbledore's interest. Either Dumbledore wasn't getting the answers he wanted, or he was a really good actor. Serenity had only recently begun to notice subtle changes in Dumbledore's demeanor to point towards the first thought. His lips had fallen from the welcoming smile to the stretched and heavily forced grin. His hands, which were folded upon the desk, were now clenching and unclenching subtly as his eyes zeroed upon Slughorn.

Occasionally, very occasionally, Dumbledore would turn his gaze towards her; however, she had yet to fully recognize the emotion lying behind those aged eyes. She sensed no malice, so she did not feel threatened; however, that was not to say that she felt comfortable. Far from it, actually. The sooner she left the better in her opinion.

Speaking of which, Dumbledore had once again focused his gaze upon her, catching her eyes in an intense staring contest. Neither honestly realized how long this unintentional challenge was lasting until Slughorn stood to leave. Seeing as he would get no answers from Slughorn, Dumbledore nodded his ascent and allowed the Professor to leave.

With Slughorn gone, the atmosphere seemed to thicken. Serenity was finding it slightly harde to breathe now that Dumbledore's full attention was solely focused upon her. Then again, maybe it was just her imagination. She had never been one for one-on-one discussions with any sort of teacher, regardless of the circumstances. A mental picture of Haruna-sensei waving a failed test paper in the air popped into the back of her mind. Serenity had to fight back a sweat drop at the unconventional time in which her mind had to wonder to such early year horrors of her life.

"Are you sure you won't have some tea, my dear?" Dumbledore offered once again. Still, Serenity shook her head, declining the generous offer.

"I thank you, but I must decline," Serenity sent him a small smile, hoping that it didn't come off as too annoyed. She was warned on Dumbledore by Sirius, and she would not take the warnings lightly.

"Of course," Dumbledore finally gave up and used his wand to send the tray away. With a pop, the tray of tea and sweets disappeared. With nothing else to use for small talk, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. He moved slowly to walk around the desk until he stood before Serenity.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me as to why you are here and the circumstances of your education and status," Dumbeldore began while eying her for an affirmative. Serenity gave him no inclination to her thoughts. So, Dumbledore continued on without stopping. "I, myself, have been pondering my decision as of late. Many students have written to their parents of the situation, and not many are pleased with what has been shared with them. Of course you realize that with these troubling times, people are scared and prone to jump to conclusions."

Serenity listened but her eyes drifted throughout the room, taking in the decorations Dumbledore had decided to use. They did not hold her attention for long. Instead, her gaze flickered higher to the portraits of all the prior Head masters and Mistresses of Hogwarts. Most were sleeping, or pretending to be, but others had given up the act long ago. Those that did not feign sleep were looking upon her with curiosity.

"Don't you agree?" Dumbledore questioned, drawing Serenity away from her musings. His eyes sparkled behind his crescent moon spectacles. She recognized this emotion clearly. He had believed himself to have caught her unaware.

"I found it hard to believe that a person of your standing in the Wizardry society would allow someone like me to take part in the curricular activity of your school. I was honored, of course, to even be considered a candidate for Hogwarts; however, imagine my surprise when I was given an opportunity to assist with the programs within it," Serenity smiled and crossed her legs as she waved her hands out before her. "Many students and professors have voiced their doubts in my ability to properly participate, let alone assist them in their area of expertise. Yet, I have proven myself capable. I, someone who has just recently appeared before the Wizarding communities' eyes and ears, has managed to survive in this 'sink or swim' situation."

"Yes, you have done outstanding, my dear," Dumbledore grinned wider.

"Your flattery is too much, Professor Dumbledore," Serenity waved a hand, dismissing his praise altogether. "I have merely done what was necessary; however, in doing so, I have upset several people and drawn the curiosity of others, including yourself. I believe that _is_ the real reason behind this meeting. Am I right to assume such a thing?"

"Your seemingly natural talents in the many different areas of magic are truly astounding," Dumbledore spoke as he played with the answer to her question. "Yet, for some odd reason, I feel that you have yet to truly show your full potential. There are many secrets floating about you that have tickled my fancy, one could say."

"If you wished to know more about me, you should not stoop so low as to try and get it out of me using Veritaserum. Poor Slughorn will never be the same, I doubt, after taking such large quantities of it," Serenity sighed as she flicked a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"You're right, of course," Dumbledore conceded. "Should I get to the point then?" At Serenity's nod, Dumbeldore gave a slight bow and returned to his seat. "Might I inquire as to how you managed to bring Sirius back from the veil?" Had Serenity not been warned or prepared for Dumbledore and his many mysterious ways, she might have actually faltered; however, she just barely managed to keep a dignified look on her face.

With another sigh, Serenity allowed some of her magic to release and form a barrier around the two of them. She would not have any prying eyes and ears listening in to the conversation any further.

"Impressive," Serenity finally acknowledged Dumbledore. "I was warned of your unique abilities to see what others don't, but I never imagined that your perception would be this strong."

"When you have lived and seen as much as I, you learn to see things as more than the obvious," Dumbledore smiled in mirth as his eyes danced with hidden knowledge.

"Should I be so bold as to believe that Sirius' return and his place in my care are the reasons why you have allowed me to come here?" Serenity questioned with a raised brow. Her blue eyes focused intently upon Dumbledore's face, looking for any sign of a lie.

"Not quite," Again, Dumbledore smiled, but this time it was one of a parent scolding a child. Serenity felt her eye tick as she quickly grew flustered from irritation. Never before had she ever met someone so cryptic and …

"Ah, I see that you have come upon a startling realization," Dumbledore stood once again and walked over to one of the tall cabinets against the wall. Opening it, he withdrew a small picture frame before returning to his desk. He lovingly dusted away the sides before turning and showing it to Serenity.

Held behind protective glass was a picture of a younger Dumbledore and an unmistakable form of Setsuna Meioh. Much like the portraits and photos Serenity had seen since coming to Hogwarts, the two forms in the photograph moved freely. Dumbledore's form waved happily at her while Setsuna's calculating eyes gazed deeply into Serenity's shocked ones.

Seeing that Serenity was speechless, Dumbledore turned the photo back towards him. "I am not sad to say that her company influenced me slightly. I always looked up to her as a friend, but it seemed as if I was missing something. No matter how much time I spent with her, I never could quite figure her out. She was an enigma, and how I do love a good puzzle now and then."

"It sounds like her," Serenity spoke softly as she recalled the last time she saw that woman; it was in the cauldron. Why had Setsuna not said anything then? "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Serenity, do you mind that I call you that?" Though she didn't feel comfortable with it, she shook her head anyway. "Serenity, I know you are not ignorant, so please do not try to assume I will believe you to be. While Setsuna had her secrets, she was not entirely closed lipped. She made it quite clear that her time here was short, but she would not say why until it happened."

"It?"

"The night James and Lily Potter were killed."

…

Sirius' big paws padded down the familiar hallway that would lead him to the Quidditch Field; it seemed like a millennia since he had walked these halls to watch someone dear to him play. In some ways, it had been. As Sirius' large form moved through the hallway, lingering students stopped to stare and some even to pat him on the head.

This was the downside to choosing a dog form as an Animagus; it was as if he wore a sign that said, 'Pet Me'. While fighting the urge to growl, Sirius' pace quickened until it was a full out run. He didn't stop until he felt the grass of the pitch under his paws.

Harry had already begun practice and everyone was in the air, doing drills and readying themselves for the next game. Though Sirius knew it was not a good idea, he wanted to watch his godson play. If he could no longer be a part of Harry's life, he wanted to at least keep an eye on him from within the shadows.

As the practice continued, Sirius moved closer to the stands, using the shadows they cast as a way to hide himself from view; it wouldn't do to distract Harry at a time like this. So, while he waited for Serenity to return from her meeting, Sirius would enjoy this time he had to watch over and protect Harry.

Sirius stayed and watched Harry throughout the entire practice and even after the field was clearing out. He just couldn't bring himself to leave yet, not when he was drowning in memories of the past. Images of James soaring around the pitch flooded his mind. Harry had no idea how much of a carbon copy he was to James. Of course, he had some of Lily's characteristics. Harry had her sense of justice and need to protect people. Those were some of Lily's best qualities.

"Sirius," Serenity called to him, pulling him from his reverie. "What are you doing out here so late?" Sirius turned his giant head towards the sky. He expected to see the sun, but was surprised to find the moon hanging high instead. Had he really lost track of so much time?

Serenity walked closer to him and reached out to brush her fingers over the star mark upon his brow. The gently touch soothed Sirius' nerves and he leaned his head towards her touch. Sensing his need for comfort, Serenity sat down and began to run her fingers through his black fur.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, knowing he could hear it. Sirius didn't acknowledge hearing her. After a few more minutes of silence, Sirius stood and grabbed a hold of Serenity's sleeve with his mouth. He tugged until she stood. Serenity understood.

Standing up, she led him out of the Quidditch pitch and back into the hallways. All of the students were in the Great Hall, enjoying supper. Serenity was starved, but she had to tell Sirius what happened during the meeting. "Do you know where the Room of Requirements is?" She questioned him.

Sirius bobbed his large head and moved to lead her in the general direction. Eventually they came upon a hallway and Sirius stopped to eye one side of the wall. "Is it around here?" Sirius bobbed his head again before sitting and looking at her expectantly. Serenity closed her eyes and thought of a safe heaven for her and Sirius to talk and meet in the future. When she opened her eyes, Serenity was surprised to find a door had appeared out of nowhere. Sirius had already started to walk towards it, leaving Serenity to follow.

Opening the door, Serenity gasped as she immediately recognized the room to be a replica of the Crowne. One half of the room was situated with booths and the other half equipment from headquarters. Even the Sailor V game was sitting in a corner, begging to be used again. Serenity leaned against the closed doors as her wide eyes scoured the room. Sirius, in the meantime, was transforming back to his normal self.

"What is this place?" He questioned her while walking over to one of the machines and running his fingers over it. "And how did you know about the room?"

"This is where my friends and I used to meet when we were younger, or, at least, a replica of it," Serenity walked to the booths, laying a hand over the cool surface of the table. "Andrew made the best milkshakes. We would always come to have one while we talked about scout business."

"Still, how did you know about the room?"

"Dumbledore told me I may find use for it in the future. I figured now was as good of a time as any to try and find it," Serenity slid into the cushioned booth and enjoyed the feeling of déjà vu that washed over her.

"Really? What else did Dumbledore have to say?" Sirius questioned while walking to Serenity and sitting across from her.

"He knows who you are," Serenity replied while eying the top of the table, tracing the edges of it with her fingers. "You were right about his abilities."

"How did he figure it out? I thought _you _had magical abilities that prevented people from recognizing me. You said it would work!" Sirius exclaimed with shock.

"It does, but it doesn't work against someone with the blessings of one of my people," Serenity defended with a sharp look towards the still fuming male. "I hadn't known it before, but one of my protectors had come here to find and watch over Lily Potter."

"Lily having been the host who housed a portion of your friend's soul?" Sirius questioned her. He still could not believe that Lily who had detested violence in school, was in fact a reincarnation of a soldier from another world.

Serenity nodded. "Somehow, a large portion of her soul if not all of it, was separated from the rest of us, resulting in her rebirth here while we waited our turn. She lived without her memories like the rest of us until a need arose. That need would be met by Voldemort, but from what you have said about her, she never showed any hidden power. I don't think the threat of Voldemort was enough to activate her star seed until he attacked her family."

"Seeing James die and knowing that Voldemort would go after Harry next must have done it," Sirius thought allowed to himself while also voicing Cosmos' beliefs.

"Yes," Serenity nodded while leaning forward. "That protective feeling and need to defend others was what Jupiter was known for in my world. Pluto was never in the Silver Millennium. She was never killed by Beryl. The outers were stationed at their posts, never to leave, but with the involuntary separation of Jupiter from the rest of us, someone had to go to watch over and retrieve her should the need arise. Pluto could easily watch and check in as needed."

"Wait, you mean that woman would have taken Lily away if she had not been killed?" Sirius growled. "She would have taken her away from Harry and James? Made her go off to fight and die in another war?"

"Lily Evans was destined to die protecting Harry. Setsuna would have never had to force her to leave," Serenity spoke though she was not a hundred percent sure of what she spoke. Would Setsuna have had a choice in the matter herself? Fate was known for it's cruelty.

"That still doesn't explain how Dumbledore knows her," Sirius changed the topic. Thinking of his friend and her death was still too painful. "What would that woman have to gain by associating with Dumbledore?"

"Not even Dumbledore knows, but I have an idea. Setsuna was always a step ahead of the rest of us. She managed to make plans and prepare for the inevitable. I think that befriending Dumbledore was a way to help us now," Serenity said as she rubbed her temples. A migraine was beginning to form. One always arose whenever Setsuna was concerned.

"You think she knew you would come here and help fight?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Serenity nodded. "Isn't that against some cosmic rule though?"

"She had a set of rules to follow, but she could always find a way to work around them. I don't know all of the rules, just a handful. She couldn't change the past or stop time, they were taboo. No one was allowed to pass the Time Gates, but we did because there was a loop hole. I think she found another one here," Serenity tried to explain, but Sirius never knew Setsuna, making it hard for him to understand what she was capable of in full.

"All I know is that Setsuna hinted to Dumbledore about things to come and how to proceed," Serenity sighed and mentally wished she really was at the Crowne. One of Andrew's famous milk shakes would be delightful, especially after the day she had to suffer through. With a soft pop, a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and a large cherry on top appeared before her.

"How so?" Sirius questioned while he watched in amusement as Serenity gently approached the milkshake. After a small, unsure sip, she greedily gulped down the sugary treat.

"She told him that when she was in doubt of things, she would look to the moon for inspiration and guidance," Serenity spoke while her eyes went distant. Sirius recognized the look on her face. He made it more often now than ever as he lost himself to the memories of his friends.

"She was referring to you?"

"Yes."

**…

* * *

...**

**Okay, sorry this is so short, but I feel like adding more would take away from what I wanted you to get from all of this. You know? Tell me what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter. I promise to double the length of it!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


End file.
